A sick twist of fate
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: You can't run away from your past. Beca will soon find out. What happens when Beca runs into old friends?
1. Chapter 1

The Mitchell triplets were really one of a kind their mother thought once again when she looked at her 16 year old daughters.

When Beca Mitchell found out she was pregnant she left everyone behind. Jesse the triplets father. And the three women she loved the most. She left the state and changed her phone number.

When she learned she was having triplets and that they would all be girls she instantly knew she would name them after her three biggest crushes.

As a sick twist of fate they were the spitting images of the women she named them after. With equally matching personalities. She was beyond shock when she saw them after they were born. As if the devil himself played a game with her for leaving everyone behind.

The oldest of her girls was Aubrey Jo. She was blond, bossy, uptight and super organized. Just like the blond aca nazi she was named after. Beca still couldn't believe that Aubrey was her daughter.

Then came Stacie Ann. She was a tall brunette. She loved to flirt and was a great dancer. And self conscious. Again just like the woman she was named after.

And the youngest of the three was Chloe Eve. A redhead with a bubbly personality and no respect for personal boundaries.

"Mom?" Beca snapped out of het thoughts by hearing the voice of her youngest.

"What?" she asked Chloe.

"Are you really our mother?" the redhead asked.

"I'm pretty sure" Beca answered.

"Why would you ask such question?" she asked her daughter.

"Because we don't know anything about our father. Or your life before us. And well today we were shopping. And the women behind the counter looked just like me. Seriously like she was my older self" the young redhead said.

Beca stared at her daughter in disbelief and shock.

"No this can't be true" she muttered and went pale.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bree, this girl was like my mini me" 39 year old Chloe Beale told her best friend.

"It's that I know for sure that I never gave birth otherwise I would say this girl was my long lost daughter" the redhead exclaimed.

"Chloe calm down" Aubrey Posen said to her bubbly best friend.

"Sit down and tell me exactly what happened today" the blonde said.

"I was at work today" Chloe began.

"I stood with my back to the counter as I was searching for some receipts. I heard customers so I said 'a moment please'."

"What can I help you with?" I asked when I turned around.

"I saw three girls who were about 16 years old. But when I looked at the girl who stood before me I was shocked. She looked exactly like me. And by exactly like me, I mean it was like I looked at my 16 year old self. It was unbelievable. I just froze. But that was not all. The two other girls who were with her were like younger versions of you and Stacie. I just couldn't believe my eyes" the redheaded woman said as she continued her story.

Aubrey looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not crazy Bree. But let me tell you what happened next. After an awkward silence I helped them. And I learned they were triplets. I never caught their names unfortunately. But I asked them if it would be okay to take a picture of them" Chloe said.

She pulled out her phone and showed Bree the picture of the girls she took earlier that day.

"Look at them and tell me again if you think I'm crazy."

Aubrey looked at the picture in disbelieve and shock.

"This is weird she stammered. You are right. These girls look exactly as our younger versions. How is this even possible?" the blonde asked.

"I know" Chloe answered.

"That's why I have to find them again. I want to know who they are" the redhead said.

"How are you going to do that?" Bree asked her.

Chloe answered with only one word.

"Lilly".

"I mean how hard is it to find 16 year old triplets?" she asked herself.

They sat in silence when they heard the front door opening. Stacie, Aubrey's girlfriend came in. She walked over to the women. She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

"Hey baby I'm home. Hey Chloe, she greeted the other woman. What brings you here?" she asked.

She looked at the women and sensed something was off.

"What's wrong?" she asked her two friends.

"Please sit down Stace" Aubrey spoke eventually.

"We need to show you something."

Chloe pulled out her phone again and showed Stacie the picture. She looked confused at the picture. She knew it was not them cause they didn't know each other when they were 16.

"What is this?" she asked curious.

Aubrey explained her girlfriend what happened today. And she explained the plan to ask Lilly to help them find out who they were and were they came from. Stacie agreed with the plan. If there was someone who was capable of finding information it was Lilly.

When Chloe was at her home that evening she sent Lilly a text. She attached the picture and asked Lilly if she could find out who they were and how she could contact them. In less than an hour she got an answer.

She never could have guessed she would get such an answer and stared at screen of her phone. It was one simple message that turned her world upside down and she couldn't believe what she read.

 _They are Beca Mitchell's triplets_


	3. Chapter 3

A whirlwind of thoughts went through Beca's head. The redhead who had ambushed her in the shower and forced her to sing. Jesse and his moviecations. The pool mash up where she realized how much she loved the blonde aca nazi and the bubbly redhead. The night she had a make out session with Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie. Memories she had pushed away but that had come back to her and hit her with full force. All because of the words her daughter had spoken. Could it be possible that Chloe was here?

"Mom, are you okay?" Aubrey asked with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine" her mother responded.

"It doesn't seem like you're okay" Stacie said with a raised brow.

"Your sisters words brought back a lot of memories that's all."

"What kind of memories?" they asked at the same time.

"Just memories of the past. Memories of my time at Barden University."

"Please tell us mom" Stacie asked softly.

"I suppose you are old enough to know" their mother said.

"Sixteen years ago I attended Barden University" Beca began her story.

"I didn't want to go there. I wanted to go to Los Angeles to become a music producer. But my father, your grandfather, was an English professor there, and wanted me to have a proper education first" she continued her story.

"I took an internship at Bardens radio station. And that is what I pretty much did the first two weeks. Until your grandfather found out I didn't go to any of my classes" Beca smiled at the memory.

"He told me I had to try and had to participate in at least on activity. And if I still wanted to go to L.A. at the end of the year he would help me to go there."

"We got into an argument so I headed to the shower to get rid of him. I started to sing Titanium when a redhead barged in to my shower. She was the co captain of the Barden Bellas an all female a capella group."

"She made me sing with her. We were both naked and I felt extremely uncomfortable" she said and blushed at the memory.

"I started to sing and she joined me. It sounded amazing as our voices blended perfectly."

"She forced me to do audition. I hated it at first because the captain was a bitch. She wanted us to sing old songs and was controlling. And she vomited under stress."

"As time went by I loved it and got really along with the girls. We competed at regionals and that year we won nationals. Because I changed the set we sang. The next years I was the captain and we continue to win. And the year I graduate we won the world championship of a capella."

"I met your father at the radio station. He was a freshman intern just like me. He sang at the Treble Makers, our rival a capella group. He was a weirdo who loved movies and when he found out I hated movies he gave me a movie education. Or a moviecation as how he liked to call it. He was my boyfriend for 3 years and I probably married him if I hadn't left" she ended her story.

Her girls had listened quietly to her story but now they were full of questions.

"Tell us more about the Bellas?" Stacie asked.

"Why did you leave?" Aubrey asked.

"Tell us about our father" Chloe demanded.

"I left shortly after winning the worlds. I just had found out I was pregnant. I was unsure if I wanted a life with your father. I loved him, but I had feelings for three of my fellow Bellas. And the Bellas were my friends. No more like they were my family" Beca said.

"You are named after three of them. Wait a minute!" Beca said.

She walked to her bedroom and came back with three photos.

"This is your father" she said when she showed them the first picture.

"His name is Jesse Swanson."

"Wow he is handsome!" Stacie said.

"Yes he was" Beca agreed.

"And these are the Bellas" she said as she pointed to the second photo.

"These are Denise, Ashley, Jessica, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lilly" she said.

And then she showed them the third picture.

"These are Aubrey the captain, Chloe the co captain, Stacie, Flo and Emily the Legacy Bella."

The triplets were shocked because it was like they were looking at themselves.

"That's her!" Chloe yelled.

"That's the woman we saw at the store!"


	4. Chapter 4

_They are Beca Mitchell's triplets_

Those five words sent a chill down her spine and made her heart skip a beat. She never ever expected to hear anything of Beca again.

When Beca left Chloe was heartbroken. She never got the chance to tell the tiny alt girl how she felt.

After she left, Chloe spent years looking for the alt girl. All the Bellas did. And the Trebles. But nobody succeeded.

She never forgotten about Beca. After sixteen years there still wasn't a day she didn't think about her.

And now she got the message she had been hoping for.

Chloe didn't know what to do next.

Should she text Lilly again for more information? Should she call Aubrey?

The answer came in the form of another text from Lilly.

 _Her children are Aubrey Jo, Stacie Ann and Chloe Eve. 555-2703 Beca's phone number._

 _Thank you so much Lilly._

She made a mental note to herself to thank the quiet girl later.

She read the text again. She named her children after us. That meant something. Beca didn't forget about them. The names of her children proved that.

She didn't understand why Beca had left. For the past 16 years she had asked herself everyday if there was something she could have done to prevent this.

Why hadn't Beca come to her if something was wrong?

Her thoughts drifted back to Copenhagen. They saved the Bellas reputation by winning the Worlds. They made the impossible possible. Everyone of them was happy and relieved to shake of the bad name of the Bellas.

At the Victory party she and Beca were closer than ever. They had kissed. She later found out Beca had kissed Aubrey and Stacie too.

That was the only thing that was out of character for the tiny girl.

Back then she found it odd, but blamed it on the alcohol they've been drinking all night.

When they were back in the Bellas house a couple of days later, everything seemed normal. Or as normal it would ever be.

They were all busy with gathering their belongings and packing for their lives after Barden. They had held Emily's initiation party.

That fatal day they planned a Bellas movie marathon as a goodbye party. They were all ready in the living room, except for Beca.

They had sent Emily up to get Beca. Chloe will never forget the sound of Emily screaming. The Legacy had came downstairs in tears.

"Beca is gone" she managed to get out.

They searched her room and noticed that her DJ equipment, clothes and personal belongings were gone.

They had tried to call her but couldn't reach her. They had searched for her at the radio station and the Treble house. They even called her father. But nobody hadn't seen or heard her.

Jesse was heartbroken when he learned that his girlfriend was gone. Nobody had ever heard of her again. None of the Bellas or Jesse. Not even her father had known where she was.

But now 16 years later Chloe hoped to talk to her again. She called Bree to tell her the newest developments. Both the blond and her tall girlfriend were excited about the news.

Since it was late she decided to try to call Beca the next day. When she came home from work the next day she decided to make the call. After three rings she heard the familiar voice she hadn't heard for 16 years.

"Hello Beca" was all she could say.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca came home from work to an eerily quiet house. It was to quiet. She should know, cause living with three teenage girls meant there was always noise.

She walked upstairs to find her girls piled up on Aubrey's bed. Their eyes were glued to the screen of Chloe's laptop. They didn't even heard her entering the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Three pair of eyes looked at her in surprise.

"We were looking at clips from your Bellas performance" Stacie said.

"You girls were hot" Stacie smirked.

"Were?"

"You still are."

"Well hot or not. You better get your ass downstairs Stacie Ann. It's your turn to cook" Beca said playfully to her daughter.

"I'll be there in ten" Stacie said.

Beca walked downstairs and poured herself a glass of wine. As she sat comfortably on her couch she heard her phone. She fished it out of her purse but didn't recognize the incoming number.

"Hello this is Beca Mitchell speaking."

"Hello Beca" she heard.

It was a voice she would never forget. Her heart stopped and she started to freak out.

"Chloe" she whispered.

"Well it's been a while since I spoke to you" the woman on the other side of the line said.

"Well, umm, yeah. I'm sorry" Beca said.

"How in the world did you get my number?"

"Lilly" the other woman said.

Of course, she didn't even questioned it.

"So how have you been?" Chloe asked.

"I've been good".

"And your daughters? The ones who you named after us I might add?"

Damn, Lilly was good Beca thought.

"Yes, they are alright. A bit shocked after meeting you."

"So when are we going to meet? I have a lot to say to you after 16 years."

"Please Chloe, I can't."

"Okay" the redhead sighed.

"I could give Fat Amy your number" Chloe threatened.

"God no! Okay, Beale we meet up. Name your time and place" Beca said quickly.

"Tomorrow at one o'clock at the Lighthouse Café" the redhead suggested.

"I'll be there" Beca said unsure.

"See you tomorrow Beca."

"See you tomorrow Chlo, and I'm glad you called me."

Stacie came down to fix dinner, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her mom talking. It was the tone of voice her mother used that made her stop.

She heard her mom finish her conversation and she coughed to make her presence known.

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yes, sweetie everything is okay."

"You sure? Cause I heard you talk."

"I got an call from Chloe Beale, the woman you saw the other day. I haven´t spoken to her in 16 years."

"Oh" Stacie said.

"I have an appointment with her tomorrow."

"And your nervous about it" her daughter said with a smirk.

"No, I am not."

"You sounded nervous talking to her."

"How much did you hear?" Beca wanted to know.

"Pretty much everything."

Her sisters came in so she filled them in. Stacie then walked to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Mom tell us about that Chloe lady" Aubrey said when they were having dinner.

"Chloe Eve Beale. The most beautiful girl I ever seen. She has the bluest eyes in the world. Her red hair falls perfectly. She has an amazing body. She is perfect in every way. A voice of an angel. And the sweetest girl I ever met. When she looks at you with those puppy eyes you can´t deny her anything" Beca said with closed eyes.

"Wow, somebody sound like she is in love" Aubrey teased.

Beca felt her cheeks redden at her daughters comments.

"Don't you have any homework to do?"

The girls cleaned the table and went to their rooms to finish their homework.

"How do I look?" a nervous Beca asked her daughters.

"You look fine they assured her. Just go already."

Beca stepped into the Lighthouse café. She was nervous as hell. How would Chloe react. She looked through the café and saw her favorite redhead immediately.

She walked over to the table were Chloe sat. Chloe stood up and pulled her into a massive hug.

"Beca I missed you so much" the redhead said.

"Breathe, Chloe, I need air."

"Sorry" the redhead grinned.

"Come sit down."

After they ordered their drinks, they started to talk.

"Beca, why did you leave?" the redhead wanted to know.

"I found out I was pregnant. And I panicked. I didn't know if I wanted to stay with Jesse. I just didn't know what to do" Beca said softly.

"Why didn't you come to me or Stacie?"

"I'm weird about these things so I left. I'm so sorry Chloe."

"We were all so worried Becs. Jesse was heartbroken. Emily was a mess when you left. It wasn't the same anymore."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I shut everybody out. It´s just easier. I never meant to hurt you Chlo. I just freaked out and ran away./

"Well I found you now. The Bellas will be so happy to see you."

"I don't know if I could ever face them again. Especially Aubrey" Beca said.

"You have to do this sometime, it might be just as well now. I planned a Bella´s reunion on Friday. Please come. And take your daughters with you."

Beca looked in her eyes and then she knew she would be there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe was happy. After all those years she finally saw Beca again. They had talked and now she understand the tiny alt girl better.

After some persuading from her side, Beca had agreed to come to the Bell's reunion.

She had a plan and wanted to discuss it with Bree and Stacie. So she sat on their couch with a big smile spread across her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Bree asked her.

"I've seen Beca."

"You what? When? Where?"

"Yesterday, we saw each other in the Lighthouse café."

"How is she? Why she'd left?" Bree questioned her.

"She is good. She hasn't changed a bit. And she left because she found out she was pregnant. But you can ask her yourself this Friday" the redhead said.

"I have a plan, that's why I am here."

"Enlighten us with your plan" the blonde said.

"For this Friday I organized an Bellas emergency reunion."

"This Friday? That is in two days Chlo. And emergency?"

"Yeah, well I'm going to sent a group text. And I will ask, no demand they all come. But I'm not going to tell about Beca. It's a surprise. I already texted Lilly to keep her mouth shut" the redhead said.

"And where is this reunion going to be held?" the blonde asked already knowing the answer.

'Here" Chloe answered.

"Your house is big enough for all the Bellas. Please Bree, it will be so much fun" the redhead begged as she used her puppy eyes.

"Yeah Bree" Stacie said.

"Beca agreed to come and she will bring her daughters along."

"Okay, sent the text" Bree said.

 _Bellas hereby I invite you to a Bellas emergency reunion this Friday. Bellas only. At Bree and Stacie's house. And no is not an acceptable answer. You all need to come. At 6 o'clock . There will be mystery guests.  
_  
 _Legacy: Count me in._

 _Fat Amy: I'll bring the booze flatbutts!_

 _Jessica: Ashley and I will be there._

 _Flo: I will be there too._

 _CR: I'm all in bitches!_

 _Lilly: I'll just have to travel to time to be there._

 _Chloe: Thank you all for coming. I know it's a short notice but it is important._

Now that she knew that everyone would be there she told Bree and Stacie the rest of the plan.

"Nobody except you two and Lilly know it. So I am going to pick up Beca and her daughters. You will be here. I will knock on the door and it would be nice if Legacy opens. She will get a heart attack" Chloe said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Of all the girls, Legacy took it the hardest.

"I think it's absolutely brilliant!" Stacie exclaimed.

It was the day of the reunion. She and Beca had texted back and forth since they had met again.

And now she stood for the tiny woman's house. She ringed the doorbell and when it opened she saw her younger self again.

"Hi, you must be Chloe" the older woman said.

The little redhead nodded.

"Come in."

She stepped in and saw Beca and her other daughters in the living room. She couldn't stop smiling upon seeing Beca again.

"Hi Chlo, these are my daughters Aubrey and Stacie."

"Hi girls" she said.

Are you ready to meet your new aunts?"

"Yes, we can't wait" the girls said in unison.

"We have to wait though. I will tell you the plan. When we are at the house you have to knock" she said to Beca.

"Legacy will open and then she sees you. The Bella's don't know you will be there."

Chloe parked in front of Bree's house. Beca and her girls stared at the mansion Bree lived turned around to her triplets in the backseat.

"Are you girls ready?" she asked them.

They nodded that they were.

"Before we go in I have a few things to say. When we'll go in things will be crazy. Your aunts are all crazy, but in a good way. But I warn you. Do not under any circumstances accept any drinks Fat Amy offers you. And the second thing is about Lilly. If you don't understand what she says it's normal. And if you do, and it sounds crazy, it's even more normal" she warned her daughters.

"Okay, let's get this aca party started" the older redhead said.

All the girls minus Chloe where inside. They were talking and drinking when they heard a knock on the door.

"Legacy, will you please open the door?"

The Legacy opened the door and got the surprise of her life.

"Beca?!"The Legacy let out a high pitch squeal.

The other Bellas had heard her and stopped what they were doing.

"Shawshank!" Fat Amy yelled.

They all were surprised to see their old captain after all those years. She stepped inside and they engulfed her in a group hug.

"We missed you Shortstack."

"I missed you to weirdo's. But I have another surprise for you" their old captain said.

As if on cue, Chloe and the triplets entered the house.

"Bellas I want to introduce you to your new nieces. These are my daughters. Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe."

They were shocked to see the resemblance between the older Bellas and the triplets.

"Girls" she turned around to her daughters.

"These are your aunts. Fat Amy, Stacie, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Legacy, Aubrey and Jessica and Ashley. Or Ashley and Jessica. Sorry, I still don't know which one of you is who."

"I'm Jessica" they both said at the same time.

"Welcome, Baby Bellas" said Fat Amy.

Beca walked over to her former captain.

"Bree, can we have a talk in private?"

The blonde woman nodded.

"Chlo, keep an eye on my girls. And Fat Amy, don't traumatize my kids."

"Of course not Shawshank. I'm going to tell them about the time you got arrested for destruction of property."

"Dude, I don't want to know. Just keep it PG rated."

She and Bree sat in the kitchen.

"Before you going to yell at me I want to apologize. I'm really sorry Bree, for leaving you guys. I was scared, and I freaked out."

"I know, Chlo told me everything. I'm just glad you're here now. And I'm honored you named one of your kids after me."

"Have you seen that girl? She is all you. They gave me a kid like you to punish me."

They both laughed.

"Come on Hobbit, let's go back before Chloe thinks that I killed you."

"You okay?" Chloe asked her when she came back.

"Yes, we set thing straight between us" Beca answered.

Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and dragged her to the other Bellas. With Beca it was like old times. And Chloe couldn't be more happy.

Everybody was happy, except young Aubrey. Chloe noticed the young girl sitting in the corner all by herself. She walked over to the Baby Bella.

"Everything alright kiddo?" she asked.

"Yes, it's just a little to much for me" the Baby Bella replied.

"You should talk with your aunt Bree. I'll get her for you" the redhead said.

Bree pulled the Baby Bella apart from the rest.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked her niece.

"I'm just a little bit overwhelmed. All those new faces. I'd rather sit in a quiet room. Reading or watch television" the young girl admitted.

"I understand how you feel. I was the same when I was your age. You know what, I'll take you to the guestroom. There are books, so you can have some alone time."

"Thank you aunt Bree."

"You're welcome sweetie."

They decided to have a spontaneous sleepover. Fat Amy, Lilly, Ashley and Jessica shared a room. Flo and Emily shared a room with the triplets.

Which left Chloe and Beca together. When they had changed in pajamas and lay on their bed, they quietly talked.

"I'm glad I came to the party" Beca said.

"Me too."

Beca moved over to Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead. Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head.

"Good night Becs, I love you" she whispered.

"Good night Chlo, I loved you then, I love you still. I always have and always will" she said before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca woke up to the sound of her daughters screaming in sheer terror.

"What the hell!" she muttered before jumping out of bed.

Chloe followed her immediately.

"They better be in a life threatening situation" the brunette growled.

She ran to her daughters room. She found them sitting together and white as sheets. The Legacy by their side, trying to comfort them.

"What the hell is wrong?" Beca asked her daughters.

Unable to speak, the Legacy answered for them.

"They woke up and found Lilly hanging on the ceiling above them" the Legacy explained.

Beca burst out in a laughter. She heard Chloe laugh behind her.

"I'll take it she still likes to sleep upside down like a bat huh? It's fine" she assured her daughters.

Let's have breakfast since we all awake now.

They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking their coffee when Stacie entered the room with a shitload of pancakes.

"Good morning Bellas" the tall brunette said.

$I made breakfast."

They thanked her before diving into the stack of pancakes.

"What are the plans for today?" Bree asked after everybody was finished eating.

"As much as I like to spending time with you, I have to go home to Bumper and the little dingoes" Fat Amy said.

Ashley and Jessica would visiting Ashley's sister. Most of the girls had plans and needed to leave soon. Only Bree, Stacie, Chloe, Emily, Beca and the triplets hadn't any plans.

After the rest of the girls left, the remaining eight sat in silence. Beca was in deep thoughts. Something was bothering her. She really enjoyed the reunion with her beloved Bellas. She really did, but there was an situation she needed to take care of.

That situation was called Jesse Swanson. She had to let him know she was back. He needed to know he was a father. And he needed to hear it from her. He deserved that.

"Becs, are you okay?" she heard Chloe ask her.

"I'm fine."

She turned to the Legacy.

"Em, would you please take the girls out for a while?"

"Sure, come on girls, let's go."

"Spill it Shorty! $ Stacie said as soon as Emily and the triplets had left.

"I have to contact Jesse. He deserves to know I'm back, and that he has children. I don't want him to hear it from somebody else. But I'm scared. I'm not ready to talk to him. What if he got angry for not letting him know he has kids? What if he takes my girls away? I don't even know where he lives. Or what he does. Hell, I don't even have his number" Beca rambled.

Chloe grabbed her hand.

"It will be fine. We are here for you. And whatever happens we will not allow him to take your girls away. And if you want to call him, I have his number. We all have. After you left we kept in touch with him. He currently lives in L.A. so it's not like he will be standing here right away to take the girls" Chloe said.

Chloe gave her his number.

"Just make the call."

Then they left the kitchen to give her some privacy.

"Jesse Swanson" the voice she knew really well said

"Hey Nerd" Beca said.

"Becaw! Is that really you?"

"Hi, Jesse, yeah it's me."

"It's been a long time since I spoke to you. I thought I would never hear from you again" Jesse said with a shaky voice.

"When you left I was heartbroken. I asked myself every time if it was because I did something wrong that you left."

"I'm so sorry Jesse. I shouldn't have left without a word. I'm back that's why I called you. You deserve to hear it from me. And because I have to tell you why I left" she said.

She paused a moment before continuing.

"Right after winning the Worlds I found out I was pregnant. I freaked out. I panicked and didn't know what to do so I ran away" she said

"Wait, what?! You were pregnant? You mean we have a kid?" he asked.

"Actually we have three daughters. I gave birth to triplets" she answered his questions.

"I knew it was inevitable we would have aca children" he simply said

You're still a dork. I am really sorry Jesse, for keeping this for you for such a long time" she said softly.

"Where are you Beca? Can I meet my children?"

"I'm currently sitting at Bree's kitchen table. Yes you can meet them. That's why I called you."

They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch.

"How did it go?" Bree asked when she came into the living room.

"Better than I expected. He was really understanding. Not even angry. And he want to meet the girls."

"I told you things would be fine" Chloe said.

She grabbed Beca's wrist and pulled her onto her lap. The four of them talked and caught up on things when they heard Emily and the girls entering the house.

"Hey girls, did you had fun?"

"Absolutely, aunt Emily is very funny" Chloe said.

"And very clumsy" Stacie added.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Beca asked.

"Nah, you don't want to know" the triplets said in unison.

"Sit down girls I have to tell you something. You too Legacy. While you were away I spoke to Jesse."

"You spoke with our father?"

"Yes, I told him why I left. And I told him about you. He wants to meet you."

"OMG" Aubrey said.

"I don't know if I can handle this.

Meeting the Bellas was already a bit much for me. And now our father" the young blonde panicked.

"Easy, it's not gonna happen anytime soon. He lives in L.A. so we have to discuss how and when. And of course I don't make any plans without your permission. You are 16 not 6, and perfectly able to give your opinion. But I called him because he deserved to hear it from me. Imagine he would hear it from Fat Amy."

"You're right mom they agreed."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Bree asked them.

"I have to go" Emily said.

"It was really good to see you again Beca" the younger girl said.

"And I'm happy I have met my new nieces" she said.

She gave them all a big hug before she left.

"How about you?"

"Well, Chloe has to drive us back home so she can decide. I think it's nice to eat together" Beca said.

After diner Chloe drove Beca and the triplets home.

"Would you like to come in?"Beca asked Chloe.

"Sure, I love to come in" the redhead said.

The triplets went to their rooms. Chloe laid on the couch with Beca on top of her.

"You really don't have any idea how much I missed this" Chloe said.

They locked eyes and Beca leaned closer to Chloe. Their foreheads touched and Beca closed the gap between them. Their lips touched and they kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe looked at the tiny brunette who had fallen asleep on top of her. They had kissed. It was a short sweet kiss. Chloe instantly wished their kiss had lasted longer.

"Did you just kissed me miss Mitchell?" she had asked.

"I did, it was something I wanted to do since Copenhagen" the brunette had said.

And even she didn't want to admit it, Chloe had wanted the same. After their kiss they had talked about the reunion. And how happy they were to see each other again.

As much as Chloe wanted to stay, she had to go. She poked Beca's ribs.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

"Let me sleep" Beca murmured.

"Becs wake up. I have to go."

"Please don't go" Beca had said.

"I have some things to do."

Chloe went upstairs to say goodbye to her nieces. Before she left, Chloe gave Beca a kiss on the cheek and promised to come back very soon.

Chloe was on her way to Lilly. She wanted to thank the quiet girl for what she had done. She haf found the perfect gift to do that.

The Asian girl had a love for knives nobody understood. So when Chloe had found a pair of antique hunting knives, she knew it would be the perfect gift.

The quiet girl was more than happy with them. She mumbled something that Chloe didn't understand. Knowing the quiet girl, it was probably better she didn't.

The triplets weren't crazy nor stupid. They had noticed the change in their mothers behavior. It was only a week since the reunion with her beloved Bellas, but since she spoke Chloe again, it made her change. They never have seen their mother so happy. It was not only for Chloe they thought, but having her Bellas around helped too.

The Baby Bellas reacted differently to the new situation. Stacie and Chloe were happy about meeting their new aunts. Aubrey was happy too, but a little bit anxious.

Chloe and Stacie loved the stories and the craziness that came along with meeting the Bellas. Aubrey just needed more time to adapt to the new situation.

They were equally scared of their aunt Lilly. Finding her hanging on the ceiling above their bed had traumatized them a bit. But in general they looked forward to getting to know the Bellas better.

They were sitting in Stacie's room. Talking about their mother and their aunt Chloe.

"Do you think mom is in love with her?" Aubrey had asked.

There is definitely something special between them, Stacie said.

"Haven't you seen the way they look at each other? I've never seen mom so cuddly before"

"And if we should believe the stories aunt Amy told, then I think there is more between them. They are really cute together"Chloe said.

"Maybe we should talk to aunt Amy and aunt Stacie. And probably aunt Cynthia Rose to. Mom's birthday is coming up and maybe we could arrange something for them to be together. It's about time they admit their feeling for each other."

"Aubrey you´re a genius" her sisters said.

"We need to figure out a plan. Aunt Bree gave me her number, so if we know what to do she can help us."

"Why don't we sent them to a restaurant. They have a romantic dinner. Then they could go to a karaoke bar or some club with music. And then we rent a house so they have a weekend together?"

"Wow, Chloe you really narrowed it down did you" Stacie said.

"Just call aunt Bree and ask her if you can talk to her."

"Aubrey Posen speaking."

"Hello aunt Bree, this is Aubrey. I wonder if you have some time for me and my sisters. We would like to talk to you. Tomorrow is good. We will see you then. Bye, and thanks."

Aubrey turned to her sisters.

"We will meet her tomorrow after school. She will pick us up."

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Bree asked her nieces.

She picked them up from school and now they were sitting in her kitchen.

"You know our moms birthday is soon?" Stacie began.

"We want to do something special for her. We want to give her a surprise weekend with aunt Chloe."

Bree raised her brow.

"Explain."

"We have never seen mom so happy since she saw aunt Chloe again. We think that they are in love with each other. So we want to make reservations at a restaurant for an romantic dinner. After the dinner an evening out at a karaoke bar or some club. And we wanted to rent a house for a romantic weekend."

"You are definitely Beca's kids" Bree laughed.

"And why do you need me?" she asked them.

"You know them both longer and better. And mom said you are the best organizer ever" Chloe answered.

"Let me think about it. And I will discuss this with some of the other Bellas."


	9. Chapter 9

Life was good Beca thought. Having her beloved Bellas back in her life made her happy. She never realized how much she had missed them.

For years they had been a constant factor in her life. Short after the reunion she found herself unpacking all of her old mixing equipment. She hadn't touched them in 16 years.

Raising triplets on her own didn't gave her much time to work on her music. And making music without her Bella' had made her sad, so she completely quit making mixes.

She was listening to her old mixes. They brought back a lot of memories. The last thing she listened to was the demo she had made with Legacy.

She thought about how much her life had changed the past two weeks. The Bellas were already a part of her life. It felt if she never had left.

She and Jesse texted once a week to talk about their daughters. They hadn't set a date yet, because Jesse was crazy busy with his work. He was now working in England on his newest movie. But he always found the time to ask about his daughters.

Speaking of her daughters. They were being secretive. She knew they were up to something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but they were plotting something.

She was glad her girls liked the Bellas. She didn't expect any difficulties. Her girls were easygoing. At least two of them were. Her oldest daughter had anxiety attacks and trust issues. She sometimes asked herself if there wasn't a mix up in the hospital. That girl looked so much like the blonde woman she was named after.

She was determined to find out what her girls were up to. She prayed they weren't up to do something crazy. But chances were if Fat Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose were involved things could get crazy.

She knew they had gone to Bree, but she didn't know why they had been there. She would ask Chloe. Maybe she knew what was going on.

Thinking of the redhead made Beca's heart skip a beat. Two days ago she had kissed Chloe. And tonight she would come over for dinner.

Beca enjoyed the redheads company. And she found it important her daughters liked Chloe. She was daydreaming until she heard her daughter call for her.

"Earth to mom" Stacie said.

"Huh what?"

"Is aunt Chloe coming over tonight?"

"Yes she is, why?"

"Do you mind if we go to aunt Bree tonight?" she asked.

"I don't mind. But what on earth are you going to do at the aca Nazi's house?"

"Uhm, aunt Bree called it Baby Bella bonding or something like that."

"Hmm" Beca didn't believe it.

"Thanks mom, I'll text aunt Bree. Have fun with alone time with aunt Chloe" she said before disappearing.

After her girls were picked up by Bree, Beca started to prepare dinner. She was singing Titanium when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door for Chloe.

"Hey beautiful, come in."

As they were standing in the hall, Beca was just staring at her.

"Enjoying the view Becs?"

She felt her cheeks redden.

"Always, you are still as beautiful as the day I met you" she said."

"Dinner smells great Chloe said when she entered the kitchen.

"Thanks" Beca replied.

"Where are the girls?" the redhead asked.

"They are at Bree's."

"Again? It's the third time this week "Chloe said.

"I know. They are up to something. You know what by the way?" she asked Chloe.

"No, Bree is being secretive to me" Chloe said.

"I had the same feeling with my girls. I don't know what to think of it."

"Me neither."

After they had eaten they laid on the couch. They just enjoyed each other's company.

"I could get used to this" Beca said while playing with Chloe's hair.

As they laid together Beca kissed Chloe's neck. A trail of kisses on the redheads face till their mouths meet. She kissed Chloe softly on the lips. The redhead let out a moan before kissing back. She opened her mouth to let Chloe's tongue in. They kissed passionately before they broke the kiss to breathe.

Beca felt a tingle through her body. They kissed again. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door.

"Hello! Mom were back."

She looked into her daughters shocked face.


	10. Chapter 10

Getting caught kissing by Beca's 16 year old daughter wasn't exactly what Chloe had in mind.

Chloe didn't regret their making out session, but she was slightly embarrassed that the girl had walked in on them.

"I'd better go" she said.

"No, wait aunt Chloe, please stay" Stacie asked.

"I'm not shocked to walk in on you kissing. It's just that I lost 10 bucks to aunt Amy" the girl said.

"And by the way you look cute together. I have to say goodbye to aunt Bree" and with that the girl walked away.

Chloe didn't know how to respond to that so she looked at Beca. The expression on the tiny womans face made her burst out in laughter.

"Damn, they teach my children to bet" Beca muttered.

"Duh!" Chloe said.

"We're talking about Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy here."

Secretly Chloe was glad the girl didn't seem to have a problem with seeing her mother kissing another woman. She cpuld heard Stacie tell her sisters to go to their room to give their mother some privacy.

"What now?" She asked Beca.

"Do you want me to leave so you can talk to your girls?"

"No, stay. I'm not ashamed my daughter caught us kissing. Although I'm glad it was Stacie and not Aubrey" she said.

"But I need to talk to them later about this."

Chloe felt herself tense at Beca's words.

"Not about what happened between us. About them betting."

Chloe felt herself relax after those words.

"So you don't regret it?" she asked Beca.

"No, of course not. You make me complete and my daughters are old enough to see how happy you make me."

"Aw that's so sweet of you Becs. You make me happy too" and she kissed the brunette on the lips.

They were sitting in Chloe's room this time.

"So you caught mom and aunt Chloe kissing?" Aubrey asked her sister.

"Yes, and it was a full make out session. They looked really cute together. And I can see that aunt Chloe makes mom really happy. I really like aunt Chloe" Stacie said to them.

"We too" her sisters said.

"You don't think it's weird to see mom with another woman?"

"Not at all. And those two belong to each other" Stacie said.

"Becs, it's really late. Maybe I should go."

"Why don't you stay the night? It's not like we never shared a bed before. And I sleep better with you next to me."

"But your girls? What will they think?"

"They will not think anything of this. I didn't raise them to be homophobic. And I know Stacie had a girlfriend last year. Come on Chlo" Beca said and dragged her from the couch.

They walked upstairs.

"Girls, Chloe and I are going to sleep. Don't stay up to late, it's a school night."

And so found Chloe herself following Beca to the bedroom.

The next morning they were eating breakfast when Chloe asked the girls if they had fun at Bree's.

"We did, Aunt Cynthia Rose is teaching us how to play poker" Chloe said.

Beca almost choked on her food upon hearing that.

"Our aunts are really fun. I can't believe you deprived us so long from our aunts mom" Aubrey said.

As Chloe finished her last piece of toast, she said she had to go.

"I have an early dance practice. Bye mom, bye aunt Chloe."

Half an hour later Stacie and Aubrey were gone off to school too.

"What are your plans today?" Chloe asked after the girls left.

"Actually I have the day off since I don't work Fridays. I was going to work on some mixes. I found our old Bella mixes. I wanted to put them on CD to give to each Bella. But if you don't have any plans we could go further were we stopped last night."

"You're sure Becs?"

"Chloe Eve Beale, I love having you around. I waited 16 years to give in to my feelings. I love cuddling and kissing with you."

"Well, miss Mitchell I am happy to fulfill your wishes."

And they headed back to Beca's bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Beca was singing at the top of her lungs. Her day started off great. She had spent the morning with Chloe in her bed. They had kissed and talked. Enjoying each other's company. Chloe had left an hour ago. Beca enjoyed her rare alone time. With three teenagers she hadn't much time alone.

She was just finishing with her mixes when she heard the front door open and close.

"Did you forget something she yelled!" thinking it was Chloe.

She walked to the door only to find two of her daughters standing in the hall.

"What are you doing home so early? And where is Aubrey?"

Her daughters walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"We got expelled" Stacie said.

"Stacie Ann Mitchell, you better explain yourself. And you to Chloe Eve Mitchell."

"Well there is this asshole at school. He likes to bully Aubrey. He pushed her and called her names. Oh and he showed the whole school a video of Aubrey vomiting" Chloe said.

"So we beat the crap out of him. Chloe punched him in the face and I kicked his ass. Aubrey is still in class. But we got expelled for our actions."

"And that boy? $ Beca asked her daughters.

"He got detention. School is probably call you soon" Stacie said.

"Wait, aren't you mad?"

"No I am not mad. You are not the type of kids who got a lot into trouble. And I am proud of you for defending your sister."

About five minutes later Beca got a call from the principal.

"Yes Mr. Johnson I understand where you want to go. But I'd like to know how it's possible that my daughters who were defending their sister got expelled?" an angry Beca asked.

"They hit him after he got physical with my daughter. And he only got detention. So you are saying that it is okay to hit a girl? And cause emotional damage?" she continued.

"I don't care he has a broken nose. He shouldn't have touched my daughter in the first place. I expect my daughters in school by Monday. All three of them. If not I will sue the school for harassment. Thank you Mr. Johnson for your understanding. Have a nice weekend" an still angry Beca said as she hung up.

"Wow mom I never thought you would go so far" Chloe said after her mom hanged up the phone.

"Of course I would, you are my daughters. And you are expected to be in school by Monday."

When Aubrey came home later that afternoon she went straight up to her room. She refused to talk to anyone. She also refused to leave her room. It broke Beca's heart to know her daughter was feeling miserable.

Of all her daughters Aubrey was the one she had the most trouble with to talk to. Her daughter had so many issues. Unlike her sisters Aubrey was serious and insecure. She always tried to be the best in everything she did. And Beca didn't know how to handle that. She decided to call Bree. Bree was the only person she could think of who might understood her daughter.

"Bree could you please come over?" she asked her friend.

After she explained what happened Bree was on her way.

"Thank you so much for coming Bree" Beca said when the blond stepped in her house.

She had brought her girlfriend with her.

"I still don't understand how I end up with a kid who is all you" the tiny brunette complained.

"Anytime Hobbit. I would do anything for my nieces or nephews" the blonde said.

Bree headed to her nieces room while Stacie followed Beca to the living room.

"Since you are here now I have a question for you Conrad. Why did you think it was a good idea to teach my children how to bet?" she asked.

"I don't recall you ever had a problem with betting yourself Mitchell. You knew what to expect when you introduced your kids to us."

"I know, but teaching them to bet on my love life?"

"Of course, I am the fun aunt" the taller brunette said simply.

"Don't let Fat Amy hear you."

After some time Bree and Aubrey joined them.

"You okay kiddo?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it. Thanks for calling aunt Bree though. I just find it easier to talk with her."

"You can always call me" Bree said.

"We have your back. All the Bellas have. You are our Baby Bellas."

She looked at Beca with that look of her.

"If you like it or not we are a family" the blonde stated.

"I know. That's why I named my children after you."

"We're glad to have you back in our lives Hobbit" Bree said teasinglym

"You know I hate you right" Beca said.

"Beca tell us why you named your children after us" Stacie said after a while.

"Yes mom, you never told us" Chloe said.

"Well um I don't know if I should tell you."

"Say it Mitchell" the older Stacie said.

"Do you remember the night we won Worlds?"

"Yeah we do" the two older women said.

"It was the night were I kissed the three of you" Beca said and she could feel herself blushing.

"You kissed them?" Stacie asked her mother.

"Yeah well I was drunk. But shortly after that night,I found out I was pregnant."

"I didn't have picked out any names. I figured if it would be a girl I would name her after Chloe" she said at the memory.

"As soon as I heard I was having triplets and they would all be girls I instantly knew I would name them after the three strongest women I had ever met."

"And because I loved you three the most. When they were born and I saw them for the first time I knew I made the right decision" she ended her story.

"Wow, that is probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say" Bree stated.

"When Chlo told us their names I was surprised. I always thought you hated me" Bree said.

"I never hated you Bree. I just loved to push your buttons."

"I never forgot you weirdos. For the past 16 years there was never a day I didn't think of you. It was just hard to come back. I felt bad for abandon you. And the way I left" Beca almost whispered the last part.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe sat in the comfort of her own house. Her feet tucked under her and a cup of tea beside her. She was in deep thoughts. She was happy with her life, but there was something missing. Or rather someone.

Her thoughts were going back to the past two weeks. And the sixteen years before those weeks. Since Beca was back she was happier than ever. She was always happy but not as happy with Beca in her life. She had dated the years Beca was not around, but she compared every date she had with the brunette. And now Beca was back.

They had spent almost every day together the past two weeks. And she had loved every minute of it. Yet she was here in her own house, alone. She realized she wanted more. She wanted a life together with Beca and her daughters. She hoped Beca wanted the same. She knew they had to take things slowly, because of Beca's girls. She knew the triplets liked her. But would they accept her as their mothers partner? She wasn't sure of that.

She and Beca had been making out a lot. But Chloe wanted more. More than just cuddle and kissing. She wanted to make love to Beca. Fall asleep next to her and waking up in her arms. Secretly she wanted Beca to be her wife. She had fallen for the tiny woman the moment she first saw her.

The sound of her phone buzzing snapped her out of her thoughts. She took her phone to see who was texting her. It was Bree. Ordering her to come over immediately. Some kind of emergency. She got up and put on her shoes. She texted Bree she was on her way.

She used her spare key to let herself in. To her surprise all the Bellas were present. Including the Baby Bellas. They were all there except for Beca. Chloe was instantly in panic.

"What the hell is wrong? Where's Beca? What happened to her?" she yelled.

"Calm down Chlo. Take a seat. Here is something to drink. And listen to our Baby Bellas" Bree said.

"Aunt Chloe, as you know our moms birthday is next Friday. We are not stupid nor blind. We can see how happy our mom is when you're around. So we wanted to surprise her for her birthday. We planned something and with the help of our aunts we mastered it" Aubrey said on their behalf.

For the next 20 minutes the girls explained the whole plan to her.

"Wow you really put a lot of work in it."

"Yeah we did. Are you going to make our plan work aunt Chloe? Please?" three pair of puppy eyes looked at her.

"Of course I will. It's going to be an aca surprise for Becs."

Suddenly it came to her. So that was what all those Baby Bella Bonding evening were for!

"Bree I can't believe you kept this from me" she said.

"The girls wanted to keep a secret for as long as possible."

Later that evening she was at home again. Thinking about the plan the baby Bellas had. She had an idea. They wanted them to have a romantic weekend.

She walked to her closet and pulled a black velvet box from it. The box contained a ring she bought sixteen years ago for Beca. The romantic weekend would be a perfect place for her to propose to the woman she always had loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Beca enjoyed the quiet Saturday morning. But it lasted not very long. As she was working on some of her mixes the doorbell rang. It was Fat Amy with four little boys in tow.

"Flatbutt" the Australian greeted her enthusiastically.

"Fat Amy what brings you here?" Beca asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and I realized you never met my little dingos" she said and gestured to the little boys.

"Are you coming in?/ she asked Fat Amy.

After they sat Fat Amy introduced her boys properly.

"Beca these are my sons, Tyler, Jonathan, Freddy and Bumper Jr."

"Hi boys nice to meet you."

They quietly said hello.

"They're really quiet for kids that have you and Bumper as their parents" she said to Fat Amy.

"Well I might scared them a little when I told them about you."

She turned to the boys.

"I don't know what your mom told you about me but I don't bite" she said as she smiled to them.

"But you are badass right?" Tyler asked.

"I used to be, but not anymore" she whispered.

"Don't tell your mommy though. Do you guys want something to drink?"

"Yes please" they answered politely.

"Aw your kids are so cute Amy."

"Thank you" the Australian said.

"So where are my nieces?" she asked when Beca came back with the drinks.

"Dance practice and singing lessons. They should be home any minute."

And that exact moment the triplets walked in.

"Hi mom were home. Aunt Amy!"

The girls rushed over to greet their aunt.

"Hey Flatbutts!" she greeted her nieces.

"What are you doing here?" they asked their aunt.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought it was a good idea to swing by and introduce my kids to your mom."

They turned around to look at their cousins.

"They are so cute" Chloe said.

"Finally you brought them over" Stacie said.

"Can we take them to the playground aunt Amy?"

"If they want to they can."

When the kids were off to the playground Beca realized how much she missed out.

"You really have nice kids Amy" she said softly.

"I know, they got it from me" the big blonde said.

They talked about life for a while. And how it was to be a mother.

"You know Shortstack I'm glad Chloe found you. It wasn't the same after you left. And know were complete again. Well, except for Denise" the Australian woman said.

"Does anybody know where she is?" Beca asked.

"Not a clue. One day she left after a fight with Cynthia Rose."

"I forgot to ask" Fat Amy said when the kids were back.

"Are you coming tomorrow to the annual barbecue party? All the Bellas are coming."

It's in the middle of the winter Amy!" a confused Beca said.

"I know. It's an indoor barbecue party. Just come, it will be awesome. And there are fireworks and alcohol. Chloe will be there" Fat Amy teased.

"Okay Amy we will be there. What time?"

"The party starts around noon" Fat Amy said.

Before Fat Amy left she gave her address to Beca.

"Girls are you ready we have to go!" Beca said to her kids.

"I can't find my boots" Stacie yelled from het room.

"Put on Aubrey's boots. You have the same size" her mom yelled back.

"Aubrey can I borrow your boots?"

"Ready? Let's go."

"Aunt Amy has a nice house" Chloe said when her mother parked the car.

Fat Amy's house was full with all the Bellas, their partners and some of the Treblemakers. But Beca had only eyes for the redhead before her.

"You came" Chloe said to her.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I promised Fat Amy I would come" she said.

"Come on."

Chloe dragged her to the room to a chair. She sat down and put Beca on her lap. She rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"So this annual barbecue party is a thing?" she asked Chloe.

"Yes, after Bumper and Fat Amy got married it became a thing. This is the tenth year or something we have this party."

"Is there a special occasion for this party?"

"You know Fat Amy. A party because it can."

"Sounds reasonable" Beca said.

After living for so many years with the Bellas Beca had learned not to question things.

"So and this firework thing?" Beca asked Chloe.

"It's tradition. Lilly started it the first time and we kept it."

"Of course Lilly. Why am I not surprised?"

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome on the eleventh annual barbecue party" Fat Amy said while she walked in the living room with an big ass cake.

Everybody gathered around her when she cut the first piece.

"Let the party begin!"

Everybody cheered and took their glasses to celebrate.

"This is really good" said Beca when she tried the food from the barbecue.

"Yeah" Chloe said. "It's Fat Amy's special sauce."

"Do we want to know what's in it?"

"No I don't think so, but you're right it's good."

After dinner everybody sat around the table. Suddenly Legacy started to sing.

 _I got my ticket for the long way round…._

One by one they joined her and it sounded perfect.

"Everybody grab something to drink" Fat Amy said. "It's time for the firework."

They all went outside where Lilly had set up a giant firework show. They started to count down. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…An explosion of bangs and colors. It was really a spectacle to see.

Chloe pulled Beca in her arms. They started to kiss and didn't see how everybody looked happy to see their favorite couple together again.

The need of air caused them to break apart. They saw Fat Amy looked at them with a huge grin.

"I always be the captain of the Bhloe ship" the blond said.

Beca felt her face redden at the Australian woman's comments but Chloe pulled her in for a new passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe was exhausted. The last two hours she spent planning the perfect proposal. Thanks to Bree's organization talent she had now the perfect scenario ready. She wanted to make it an memorable birthday for Beca, and ending up with a fiancée. The thought of having Beca by her side for the rest of her life made her happy.

Back to her plan. If Beca accepted her proposal she wanted all the Bella's to be there next Sunday to celebrate. She picked up her phone and started to type a message and sent it to the group chat they made specifically for Beca's birthday. The Baby Bella's were included in this chat as well.

 _I'm planning to propose to Beca next Saturday. If she accepts it I want you all be there on Sunday to celebrate. I'll text you later._

They all wished her luck and told them they would be there to celebrate. Every single one of them believed that Beca would accept her proposal. She hoped they were right.

 _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear mom, happy birthday to you!_

Beca woke up by her daughters singing for her. Happy birthday mom the triplets said. Thank you sweeties she said sleepily. What time is it she asked. It's 7 o 'clock Stacie said. We know it's early but we have to go to school later. But we have coffee to make it up we woke you so early. Thank you girls. Drink your coffee, freshen up and come down for breakfast. We might have a gift for you. With those words the girls disappeared to make themselves ready for school.

They sat around the breakfast table when Aubrey handed her mom a small box. Beca unwrapped it and opened the box. It was a necklace with an headphone hanger. Wow, this is beautiful. She kissed her daughter to thank her. Well, actually it's from all of us. She kissed her other daughters to thank them as well. This is not everything Chloe told her mother. Oh, Beca said curious. We know you're not a big fan of surprises but we wanted to do something special for you. This afternoon you will be picked up by aunt Chloe. And you will be gone for the weekend. This is all we can say for now. Before Beca could say anything Chloe continued. Don't worry, we packed your suitcase with everything you need. It's a;redy with Aunt Chloe. And no, we will not burn the house down while you are away. We will spending the weekend at aunt Bree. She picks us up from school.

Beca was speechless. She knew her girls were up to something but she had never guessed this. She made a mental note to herself to talk to the Bella's about corrupting her kids. Because she knew her daughters didn't plan this surprise alone. Happy birthday mom. Enjoy your weekend. And we will see you on Sunday. And the girls rushed out the door before she could say anything or protest.

She decided to call Chloe for clarification. What the hell Beale she said immediately after Chloe answered her phone. Good morning Becs, happy birthday. I'm seriously hating you right now Chlo. You know I hate surprises. Calm down Becs, you are going to love it. And your girls came up with this. We couldn't disappoint our nieces. It will be aca amazing the redhead said. Beca was rolling her eyes by those words although Chloe couldn't see through the phone. Stop rolling your eyes Mitchell. Relax, I am going to pick you up at 6. Wear something nice and with that the redhead hanged up.

Throughout the day each Bella called her to wish her a happy birthday and to enjoy her weekend. Even Jesse and Benji called her. When Stacie called her Beca couldn't handle it anymore. Get your ass over here Conrad. You got to help me. Chloe said wear something nice. I don't know what she meant by that. I suppose you know what we are going to do so help me. I can't, I'm at work. Just wear a simple dress. No jeans and converse okay. Have fun bye.

A nervous Chloe parked in front of Beca's house. She rang the doorbell and was stunned to see Beca in a dress. She hugged the tiny DJ. Happy birthday cutie. You look amazing. Thanks Chloe, you look amazing yourself. Are you ready she asked Beca. We don't want to be late. I'm ready and hungry Beca said.

The restaurant was cozy and had really great food. I've never been here before Beca said. How did you find this restaurant Beale? I didn't , your kids came up with this restaurant. After they suggested it Bree and I went here to test the food. And they were right. Why am I not surprised you and Bree tested the food here. You know Bree. It had to be perfect Chloe explained. Do you feel like it's your birthday she asked Beca. Yes, it's a little weird but it helps I have beautiful company. Good because the night is not over. They finished their meal and Beca wanted to pay. It's already been taken care of Becs.

So what's next on the list Beca asked when they walked back to Chloe's car. You are really impatient aren't you she teased Beca. Get in the car and you will see for yourself. Prepare yourself miss Mitchell for an hour long drive. Are you going to kidnap me? Of course not Becs. Just relax. She put on some music and started to sing along. She looked beside her and saw that Beca fell asleep. Chloe thought about the original plan to go out after dinner. As Bree pointed out, it was not a good idea to drink and then drive. So instead they were going to the house they had rented. Well not exactly rented. It was the vacation house of Ashley's family. And it was perfect for the plan Chloe had.

Wake up Becs. We are here. In the moonlight the house looked stunning. Miss Mitchell are you ready to party with me? Wow, Chlo this house is absolutely beautiful. They grabbed their suitcases from the trunk and stepped in the house. The living room was lightened by a few dozen candles to make it look like a fairytale. You really outdid yourselves huh Beca said in awe. Anything for our favorite DJ, Chloe chuckled.

They enjoyed the evening in each other's company. They danced and talked. Later that evening they kissed and explored each other's body. they barely made it to the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Beca woke up next to a still sleeping Chloe. She turned on her right side to get a better view of the sleeping beauty. She tucked a strand of red hair behind Chloe's ear to look at her angelic face. She wondered how she get so lucky to wake up next to this beautiful woman.

Her mind went back to yesterday. Chloe had given her the best birthday ever. The restaurant her daughters had picked was perfect. But this beautiful house Chloe had taken her to and the redheads company made the picture complete. They had talked and danced. There had been kissing and more kissing. They both were ready to take things to the next step. For Beca it was the first time she had been intimate with another woman. Yet it felt so natural for her to kiss and taste the other woman's body. The things that the redhead could do with her mouth sent shiver to her spine. She could still feel Chloe's mouth on her body. The feelings Chloe had given her were feelings she had never ever had felt before. Chloe made sure she felt loved and taken cared off. With every step the redhead had taken she made sure that Beca was okay with it.

She must have fallen asleep again, because the next time she opened her eyes the smell of coffee filled her nose. Chloe still naked from last night activities entered the bedroom with two cups of coffee. Good morning beautiful she said to the redhead. Good morning sleepyhead, I have coffee for you. Chloe walked towards her and put the cups on the bedside table. I know better things than coffee right know Beca said to her. She pulled Chloe onto the bed to continue last night's activities.

After their heated make out session, Chloe ordered her to freshen up and get dressed. Why she asked curious. The only thing that Chloe said was that she had another surprise for her.

Chloe led an blindfolded Beca to the gazebo in the garden. She already prepared a brunch for them. She guided Beca to the chair and told her to take a seat. She took her own seat across Beca and told the younger woman to take off her blindfold. Beca looked around her and smiled. Wow Chloe this place is absolutely beautiful. I know, that is why I picked this spot for your nest surprise. She could see the tiny woman thinking what her next surprise could be.

She reached across the table to take Beca's hands into her own and looked her straight in the eyes.

Beca Mitchell you are the most beautiful and smartest woman I ever came across. I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. The last sixteen years without you were pure hell. But I never lost my faith in seeing you again. And I believe it's fate that brought you back in my life. And I'm not letting you go again. You are my whole world. I would be so honored if you want to join me in this adventure called life by becoming my wife.

Beca, will you marry me?


	16. Chapter 16

_Beca Mitchell you are the most beautiful and smartest woman I ever came across. I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. The last sixteen years without you were pure hell. But I never lost my faith in seeing you again. And I believe it's fate that brought you back in my life. And I'm not letting you go again. You are my whole world. I would be so honored if you want to join me in this adventure called life by becoming my wife._

 _Beca, will you marry me?_

Chloe's question came as a total surprise for Beca. She heard the words, but her brain needed time to process the words.. a wave of emotions washed over her face, as the words sank in. She looked up right into Chloe's clear blue eyes.

A smile spread across her face when she realized how lucky she was that this beautiful woman wanted to put up with her for life.

I was stupid for leaving you once. And I would be crazy if I even let you go this time. Chloe Beale I want to be your wife and partner for the rest of our lives she spoke softly.

The redhead relaxed visibly by hearing the answer. She let go of the breath she was holding. She picked up the ring from the box and slid it around Beca's finger. Beca looked at the ring. It was an simple golden ring with diamonds in the shape of a headphone. It's beautiful Chlo she said to her fiancée. That is exactly what I thought when I bought it sixteen years ago in Copenhagen. You had this ring for sixteen years? Yes, Chloe answered with a smile. The redhead walked over to her now fiancée and kissed her passionately.

The Bella's wouldn't be Bella's if they didn't have their own plans to congratulate the new couple on their upcoming wedding. They hadn't heard Chloe yet, but they were convinced Beca would say yes. They planned to sing "Flashlight" for the brides to be. The Baby Bella's would take Beca and Chloe's part. They rehearsed the whole weekend and Stacie could see why her mom referred to a Nazi when talking about her aunt Aubrey. When their phones buzzed at the same time they were afraid to look. What if Beca had said no? They decided that Aubrey as leader of the Bella's should look first. When they heard her say yes in excitement they knew enough. Fat Amy opened a few bottles of champagne for them to celebrate. Even the triplets were given a little glass of champagne although they were too young to have alcohol. Bella's for life they cheered before they took a sip.

The newly engaged couple enjoyed their breakfast in comfortable silence. Each of them in their own thoughts about what the future would bring them. They both knew things wouldn't be normal or quiet with the Bella's around. But they didn't care. The Bella's were their family. And life without the Bella's wasn't an option anymore for Beca.

They enjoyed their coffee when Beca heard an familiar voice singing. She nudged Chloe in the ribs to get her attention. Listen she said. Do you hear that? She opened the curtains to see who there was. They saw the Bella's and the Baby Bella's singing in the backyard. Beca opened the door to listen to what they were singing. The two women smiled when they heard them sing "Flashlight". That song meant so much for all of them and it fitted the occasion perfectly. Beca felt extremely proud when she saw her daughters performing with the Bella's. She taught them to sing from an early age and they were naturals.

As soon as the last note had faded, the girls rushed over to their mother to hug her. And to congratulate her on her upcoming wedding. The rest of the Bella's followed them. Come in Beca said to the Bella's. It's fucking winter and you all standing there like it's summer. I'm freezing here you guys. The girls laughed and followed her inside. They started talking about the upcoming wedding. Bree was already in full wedding plan modus. Beca went into the kitchen to make them all coffee.

She looked into the living room and smiled. This was what she always had wanted. And she couldn't be happier when she saw all her awesome nerds together.


	17. Chapter 17

Jesse Swanson was on his way to Beca Mitchell. The girl he hadn't seen for sixteen years. He had mixed emotions by seeing his first love again. The pain she had caused him by leaving wordlessly still lingering in his body. He was shocked when he received her phone call out of the blue a month ago. He should've been angry with her for leaving, but he knew her so well that he could understand her for leaving the way she did. When she had left he was heartbroken. They all were. Especially Emily had a hard time after she had left. Over the years he kept in touch with the Bella's. And day by day the pain of missing Beca had faded.

He was surprised to learn he had fathered three daughters with Beca. But again he had told her many years ago it would be inevitable that they would have aca children. And now he was about to meet them. He was exited to meet the children he never knew he had. After the first phone call they would talk to each other weekly. Beca had told him about his daughters. About their personalities and what they liked and disliked. He wasn't surprised she had named them after three of the Bella's. he had always known how much the three women had meant for Beca. And when she had sent him pictures of his daughters he could understand why she had named them after Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie. The resemblance between his daughters and the three Bella's was remarkable.

Beca had asked him if he was planning to take the girls away from her but he assured her he wouldn't do that to her. After all the girls didn't knew him. They had to take time to know each other. His parents were ecstatic to learn they had three granddaughters. First they had been angry with Beca that she didn't gave him a choice in this matter. But slowly they turned their opinions. He had told them they would meeting their granddaughters but that it would take time. First he needed to form a bond with them.

Benji had told him about Beca's engagement to Chloe. And he wasn't surprised by that. He always had known he would lose his first love to the redhead. Back in Barden they had always been together. He wasn't angry or disappointed that he hadn't a second chance with her. He just hoped she would be happy now. The Bella's would have a good influence on her and his children. He could imagine himself how hard she must have had alone, raising three children without any help or friends around.

He made a last stop by a gas station before he would go to Beca's place. He wasn't a person who worried much. But he hoped things would go smoothly. And above all he hoped his daughters would allow him to have a chance to get to know them. And that they would learn to know him. He always had dreamed of a family. But he also imagined he would be there from the start. He got in his car and drove the last miles to Beca's house.

He parked his car in front of Beca's house. He took a moment to take a deep breath. Okay he was ready for this. He got out and walked to the front door. Nervously he rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened. Before him stood the woman he hadn't seen for so long. She was still as beautiful as when he last seen her. She still had that amazingly scary ear spike. Hey weirdo she greeted. he stood there for a moment before greeting her. Are you coming in she asked him. He followed her into her house. Ready to meet his daughters for the first time.


	18. Chapter 18

Today was a important day for the Mitchell triplets. They were going to meet their father for the first time in their lives. Although they were triplets they reacted differently. Chloe and Stacie were exited. They were talking to each other about what questions they wanted to ask him and what he would be like. They wanted to know as much as possible about their father. Who he was. And about his life and family. Because his family were their family. They didn't grew up with family.

Aubrey however was stressed out. Meeting the Bella's was a stress factor for her, but meeting her father was more than she could handle at the moment. She spent the morning stressing and she kept throwing up. She was scared she wasn't good enough. Or that her father would hate them. Or that he would reject them. Her mother had told her to chill because Jesse Swanson was one of the most relaxed guy she ever had met. She wished her aunt Bree was here to help her calm down. But her mother had said this was a thing they would do with the five of them. Her sisters were there for her and tried to calm her down. But nothing helped. She had made a deal with her mom that if it was going to be too much for her, she could go to her aunt Bree.

Beca Mitchell was nervous as hell but tried to remain calm, after all she was meeting the man she had left sixteen years ago without saying a word . She wanted to show her daughters it was nothing to be worried about. Her daughters were driving her crazy. Chloe and Stacie were balls of energy while Aubrey was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She wished Chloe was by her side to help her. But they had agreed it was better to do this as a family. And she would see Chloe this evening during dinner. She hoped Jesse hadn't changed that much and that he could handle three teenage girls. She kept in touch today with Jesse so that she knew which time he would be arriving. She called her daughters down stairs to sit down and wait for their father. Her two talkative daughters were suspiciously quiet. And the three of them sat quietly together on the couch holding each other for support.

The doorbell rang and she stood up to open the door. Before her stood the man she had last seen sixteen years ago. Hey weirdo she greeted him because she didn't know what to say. He just stood there without saying a word. Are you coming in she asked him. Um, yes he said before following her into her home.

She took him to the living room to introduce him to his daughters. Girls, this is your father, Jesse Swanson. He walked up to the three girls in front of him. Hello ladies, I'm glad to meet you he said. He extended his hand to Chloe. You must be Chloe he said with a goofy smile. She accepted his hand and said yes I am. Then he greeted Stacie in a similar way. And the last one he offered his hand to was Aubrey. Before he could say something she threw up all over him.

Aubrey who was extremely embarrassed ran up to her room without saying a word. Beca looked at Jesse who immediately started to laugh. I see why you named her after Bree he said still hysterical laughing. His reaction lightened the mood. She offered him a towel so he could clean himself. After that she walked upstairs to check on her daughter, leaving Jesse with the other two girls.

She walked in Aubrey's room to find her daughter crying on her bed. Hey sweetie calm down. Aubrey looked at her with tears in her eyes. I'm so sorry mom. I couldn't stop it. I know sweetie she said while stroking her daughters hair. I'm not mad and neither is your father. Really? He isn't mad ? No he isn't mad or angry. Why don't you calm down, clean yourself up and come down she asked her daughter. I will, thanks mom. Anytime sweetie. She hugged her daughter before going downstairs.

When she came down she saw Jesse and their two daughters talking and laughing with each other. She was relieved that this was going as plan. She knew her two other daughters were social and capable of befriending almost everyone they met. Is she alright Jesse asked her when she walked in the living room. Yes, just embarrassed and sad about what happened. I see you three get along she said. Yes, he answered. I must say we have three wonderful daughters Beca. You did a great job in raising these young ladies. Thank you Jesse.

Do you mind if I go to see Aubrey and talk to her he asked. I just want to let her know that I am not angry about what happened. And that it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Sure, maybe that's a good idea. It's the second door on the left.

Jesse walked upstairs and knocked on Aubrey's door. Can I come in he asked. After she answered he opened the door and stepped in the room. He looked around and saw a neatly organized room. You have a really nice room he said to break the ice. Thank you she said softly. He walked to the bed and sat next to her. I'm sorry she said for throwing up on you. Don't be he said. I don't care. I am not angry. I understand it must causing you a lot of stress for you to meeting me. It wasn't the first time somebody threw up on me. And I think it won't be the last time. Really she asked him. Yes your aunt Bree threw up on me several times when we were at Barden. So don't worry about it. I am glad to finally meet you and your sisters he continued. You are such bright young ladies and I am proud to be your father. They talked a little and Aubrey started to feel more relaxed. What do you think he said. Shall we go downstairs and just have a nice afternoon. She nodded and followed him downstairs.

So Beca, Benji told me you are engaged to Chloe he said. Yes, I am. Well congratulations he said. It took you long enough to finally end up with the girl of your dreams. She felt her face redden. Come on Beca, back then I knew you two should have been together instead of us. You knew she asked. I think everybody knew except for you two he said. He ended up telling the girls stories about their mother and aunt Chloe. Okay, Jesse that is enough Beca said to him.

The day went by very quickly and without any other incidents. They just had a fun day. Jesse are you staying for dinner Beca asked him. The Bella's will be here and Benji to. And I think the girls would love it if you stayed. I'd love to stay, if you really don't mind it for me to stay. Of course not. And I think it's fun to have a little reunion so it's settled than. All we have to do is wait for the rest to show up.


	19. Chapter 19

It was only two months ago that the lives of the Mitchell ladies had changed forever. Only two months since the triplets bumped into Chloe Beale. And only a month ago that Beca and Chloe got engaged. It's just been two weeks since the triplets met their father for the first time. In those two months everything had completely changed.

The girls were overjoyed when they found out they had grandparents and uncles and aunts. As well as, nieces and nephews. They had the Bella's, of course, but having real family was new to them. Jesse had promised that he would introduce the family quickly to them.

For the time being normalize returned to the Mitchell household. Things were back to normal, well, as normal as it can possibly get with ten Bella's and three baby Bella's.

Today was Friday, the last day of school before the Christmas holidays. In two weeks it was Christmas. The first Christmas with the Bella's for the triplets. It would be crazy and Beca didn't doubt that. She knew that the Bella's would pamper her children with gifts. Nothing was too crazy as it was Fat Amy, Lily and Cynthia Rose after all. Fortunately, the triplets didn't know their aunts well enough yet, to know that they could get anything from them. At least that's what Beca thought. But, there was a big surprise waiting.

Christmas was at Bree and Stacie's. It was an annual tradition. And Bree's home was the only place that was big enough for all of them.

Beca enjoyed the peace as the triplets were still in school. She used the time to wrap all the Christmas gifts and to unwind. For every Bella she had a cd made with every song they had ever sung. Beca still had the recordings of each Bella tour, even after all these years.

For the triplets she had clothes and other stuff. For Stacie a chemistry box. Aubrey would like to have books and Chloe CDs from some band that Beca had never heard of. She had bought toys for the sons of Fat Amy. For each Bella she had made a photo book of lattice with pictures of the Baby Bella's, from baby until now. For her great love she had bought a gold necklace with a pendant engraved with ladybugs. She sighed when she saw the pile of gifts she still had to pack.

This time of year was her favourite time, she knew that once the new year had started there were new things on the program. Chloe and Beca had decided to buy a bigger house in the new year to start their new life together.

The triplets sat together in Stacie's room. Mom is going to flip when she finds out we asked aunt Amy for a puppy Aubrey said. I hope we get one. In the end, mom will like it said Stacie. Certainly with aunt Chloe around. She can't refuse aunt Chloe anything. They just hoped that their aunt Chloe liked puppies.

About aunt Chloe, Aubrey spoke. What do we call her? As mom and her are getting married? Chloe is just not an option. Let's think about it. Stacie and Aubrey were still talking. They noticed that their sister was absent and silent. What's wrong Chloe asked Aubrey concerned. Nothing, answered Chloe. There's a lot of change. Mom is getting married. We're going to move to a bigger house. And now I thought how nice it would be to have a little brother or sister. I was thinking how to get Aunt Amy and Aunt Cynthia Rose to the point that they can convince mom and aunt Chloe to adopt a baby. Babies are so much fun. Aubrey and Stacie watched their little sister. Chloe you are brilliant. They started to forge a plan. I'm going to send aunt Amy a message.

 _Aunt Amy, My sisters and I would like to ask you something. Greetings the Baby Bella's_

 _Flatbutts, I can pick you up in ten minutes if that is okay._

 _We'll be ready._

The triplets ran downstairs to their mother who was talking with Chlo. Hey mom, were out for the evening . Aunt Amy is picking us up in ten minutes. Wait, what are you going to do at Fat Amy's place? Nothing special, just talking. And play with our cousins Stacie said. Let me know if you are going to sleep there or not. We will Aubrey said. Bye mom, bye aunt Chloe and the girls were gone.

Flatbutts, what can I do for you Fat Amy asked the girls when they sat at Amy's kitchen table. Well we discussed that we would love to have a baby brother or sister when mom and aunt Chloe are married Chloe began. We are sixteen and in two years we are going to college. The house will be empty. And babies are fun. Plus we think mom and aunt Chloe would make the perfect parents. I like the way you think Fat Amy said. But what do you want from me she asked the triplets confused. Well, we need you to convince them to adopt a baby Aubrey said.

The big Australian woman thought about it for a moment. a plan already formed in her head. I think I can help you with that she said after some time. Though I need to talk to Cynthia Rose and Lily first. But I will get back to that to you. In the meantime don't say anything about babies or wanting a brother or sister to Shortstack or Big red Fat Amy instructed them. We won't they promised.

 **Authors note: thanks for the reviews. And special thanks to** **16 for translating.**


	20. Chapter 20

Beca and her girls looked in awe as the car arrived at Bree's house. It looked like a thousand Christmas lights lit up the house. Chloe looked at the facial expression of the Mitchell ladies and chuckled. Bree loves to decorate for Christmas she explained. Every year she tries to outdo herself. Dude, she gives Christmas decoration a whole new meaning. She takes it to a complete new level Beca said. Are you ready to get in Chloe asked them. Beca nodded and they took the bags with gifts from the trunk. They walked past a giant reindeer to the house. Chloe used her spare key to let them in. they hanged up their coats. And when they turned they were greeted with a big ass Christmas tree in the hallway. Complete with candy canes. Again they looked in awe. Wait till you see the tree in the living room Chloe told them.

Bree who heard their voices came to greet them. She hugged Chloe and her nieces. Hey Hobbit she said to Beca. Beca gave her a look but didn't say a thing. Still impressed by the tree they followed Bree in the living room. They were intimidated by the enormous tree in the middle of the living room. The tree in the hallway was huge but this tree was gigantic. Damn, muttered Beca. I never thought I would see you speechless Bree jokingly said. They put their gifts around the tree. There was already a huge pile of Christmas gifts under the tree. There would be more gifts as not all the Bella's had arrived yet.

A corner of the living area was decorated with a village in Dickens style. A miniature steam train rode through the houses. Above the fireplace a line of socks with all their names. Mistletoe hanging above the doors. Beca was so busy looking at the decorations that she forgot to greet the rest who was already there.

Becs, don't you have to greet the rest said Chloe. What, oh yes. Sorry I was distracted. Yeah, we noticed said Ashley. Sorry guys, merry Christmas she said to all of them. She took a seat and they waited for the rest to arrive.

Finally fat Amy and her family and Cynthia Rose and Lilly arrived. Legacy and Benji are on their way Bree informed them. When they arrived shortly after the Christmas party could begin.

Before we are going to dive in the shitload of gifts we have something for the Baby Bella's Fat Amy announced. They have to get that first before we open the rest of the presents. I'll have to get it. Wait a second please. She came back with a box. She called the triplets. This is from Lilly, Cynthia Rose and me she said. And with that she handed the box to them. When they opened the box they first saw a pair of eyes. OMG! Is that what we think it is? They found a brown Labrador puppy in the box. The triplets were overjoyed. Thank you so much they screamed and hugged their aunts to thank them. No way, their mother groaned. A dog seriously? They asked for it Fat Amy simply said. And they get what they ask said Cynthia Rose. Lilly said something to but nobody could hear her. She is so sweet Stacie said. What is her name? It's your dog, so your choice Cynthia Rose said to them. They looked at each other and said at the same time Bella.

Now that that is over let's start the festivities. The Bella's won't be Bella's without music. So Beca made a Christmas playlist for them to listen to while unpacking the enormous amounts of gifts. Of course they sang along with the songs. Everyone was pleased with the gifts they got. A huge mountain of toys for Fat Amy's boys. And of course clothes for the boys as well the Baby Bella's. The Bella's were all pleased with the CD Beca had made them. And with the photo albums with photo's of the Baby Bella's. the Baby Bella's got all the supplies they needed for their dog. Chloe loved the necklace Beca got her. For reasons nobody understood Lilly got a lot of knives and other weapons like throwing stars and nunchuks. Beca was extremely grateful for the new headphones and DJ equipment she received. The rest of them grot perfume and makeup and books and everything else they had asked for. Bree was the happiest woman on earth when she got an engraved pitch pipe.

When they finished unwrapping the gifts and had cleaned up the triplets and the boys were off to play with Bella and their new toys. It gave the adults the time to talk and catch up.

Shawshank, Red when is your wedding Cynthia Rose asked. We didn't set a date yet Chloe answered. But now is a good time to discuss it now that we all are here. Are you going to talk about weddings Bumper asked? Uh, yes. That is a good time for me and Benji to look what the kids are doing. They stood up and left the room. Before we start can some of you get Lilly away by the fire place Beca said. It gives me the creeps when she is near fire. Flo dragged Lilly away.

We need to set a date for the wedding Beca said. The only thing we agreed to is to have the wedding in the new year. But we want a date that each one of you suits. What do you think of may 15 Flo said. No, that's Ashley's birthday. June 12? No that is the triplets birthday Beca said. April 14 then said Jessica. No, it's Tyler's birthday Fat Amy said. Why is this so hard Stacie said. There must be a date that is not someone's birthday. Bree who knew everyone's birthday came with the perfect date. March 11, it's no one's birthday and the weather is perfect for a wedding. Not to hot and not to cold. Now the date was set the planning could begin. Bree who was in charge of the wedding plans was happy she could start planning.

Now that we have a date could we have dinner? I'm starving Beca said. Oh you are a big baby Chloe said to her. If you call the kids and Benji and Bumper we can begin our Christmas dinner. When they were all seated at the table Bree came in with two big ass turkeys. There were all sort of vegetables and mashed potatoes. They were enjoying their dinner and everybody was happy. Another good Christmas for the Bella's. A Christmas Beca and her girls would never forget.


	21. Chapter 21

Life with triplets was never boring. Life with teenage triplets was interesting. Beca currently wished they were infants again, so she could put them to bed for a nap so she could have some rest. The girls were generally good kids and she loved them dearly, but sometimes she found it hard to deal with them. Especially her oldest daughter Aubrey was sometimes difficult to handle. That girl was so stubborn and always stressing and over thinking.

Christmas was two days ago. Jesse had called her to wish them a merry Christmas. And to ask if it was okay if he picked the girls up to celebrate new year with him and his parents. She thought it was actually a good idea. It gave them the chance to bond with their father. And to meet their grandparents and their aunts and uncles. And to be honest she wanted some alone time with her fiancée.

Stacie and Chloe were excited to meet their grandparents and the rest of their fathers family. But Aubrey didn't want to go. All hell broke loose when she suggested it to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her father, but the idea of meeting new people although it was family stressed her out. She was afraid she didn't meet the expectations her grandparents might had of her and her sisters. Beca tried to convince her she worried for nothing. But the girl didn't want to listen. She had a whole scenario in her head about what could go wrong. She even had made a list of reasons why not going was better. The girl reminded Beca of Aubrey Posen.

Beca hah had it. That is enough. You all are going. End of discussion she yelled in frustration. I will call your father to tell him that it's okay to pick you up. So I suggest you go packing. And with those words Beca turned around to call Jesse, leaving her girls stunned behind. Beca seldom yelled at her daughters but Aubrey really pushed her buttons this time. Once more she wished her daughter was more easygoing like her sisters.

When she´s done talking with Jesse, Beca walks upstairs to check upon her daughters. She found them in Aubrey´s room. They were unusually quiet. When she sees the faces of her daughters she regrets her yelling. Come here she says while sitting on Aubrey´s bed. I´m sorry I yelled at you. I know how hard it is for you to meet new people. I just think it´s good for you to form a band with your father and grandparents. And I know it´s my fault. I should've told you earlier about your father. What I did was wrong. But you don't have to worry that things will end up bad. They are your family and they will love you. I´ve met your grandparents and they are as warm and loving as your father. And you have your sisters with you. They will be there for you. And Jesse knows how hard it is for you and he promised me he will not let you do anything you're not comfortable with.

Will you please try for me she asked her daughter. Okay, mom I will try. I´m sorry I overreacted. She hugged her daughter and promised her thing will be fine. If you really don't like it you call me and I will personally pick you up. But you have to try it first she promised her daughter. Seriously? Yes, seriously but you have to try. She hugged her daughters one by one. Are you done packing? Yes we have everything we need. Good your father will be here in two hours.

Mom! What about Bella Chloe asked her suddenly. We can´t take her can we? No, but don't worry I'll take good care of her.

When Jesse had picked up the girls Beca realized something. It was the first time since her daughters were born that they would be away from her for more than a day. Of course they had spent a night at a friend or at Bree´s. And once at Fat Amy´s. But they never had been away longer than one day. She felt horrible for not realizing it sooner. Suddenly she understood Aubrey´s reaction earlier that day better. She was a horrible mother. Tears felt down her cheeks.

It was like Chloe could feel something was wrong with her because the moment she started to cry her pone went off. Becs, you okay Chloe asked her concerned. Would you please come over she asked the redhead. I was already on my way the redhead replied. I´m almost there.

Baby what´s wrong Chloe immediately asked her when she stepped in the house. She wrapped her girlfriend in a tight hug. Where are the girls she asked. Beca didn't answer but cried harder instead. Chloe rubbed her back to comfort her. Ssst, it´s alright. She guided the younger woman to the couch. They sat together for awhile without saying a word. When she felt Beca calm down she sat her on her lap. Tell me what´s wrong sweetie she said.

I´m a horrible mother she said. She told Chloe what happened today. That she yelled at her daughters. And how selfish she had been for wanting some alone time with her. And how she just realized that her kids never been away from her for more than o day. And that they now would be gone for a week and a half.

It´s okay baby. You are not a horrible mother. It will be fine. They will be fine. They are sixteen years old. They have each other. And they´re with Jesse. And I know it´s easy to say for me because I don't have any kids. But that is parenting. To let them go. And you promised them that if they didn't like it you would pick them up right? Just call them tonight. Tell them how much you love them and that you miss them. But that they should enjoy their time with their father. You are a good mother Becs. You love those girls to death and you would do anything for them. And they know that. So don't you worry about that. I´m here, and we go through this together. Thanks Chlo, I needed that. That´s what I'm here for.

They ordered Chinese food and were halfway through dinner when Beca remembered something. Fuck! She said. What? Bella! The girls couldn't take her with them. I promised them I would take care of her. I don´t see the problem. When the girls left Bella started to bark. So I locked her in the garage. I promised the girls I would get her out when they left. That was three hours ago. I just forgot her. I am a horrible mother and a horrible pet owner. Let´s free the dog. They ran to the garage and found Bella peacefully sleeping on a old blanket.


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as the girls got in Jesse's car they got quiet. Aubrey was quite because she was nervous as hell and over thinking. Afraid that she would throw up again. Her two sisters in the backseat who were usually very talkative, were quiet because they to realized it was the first time they left their home for such long time. Aubrey who sat next to Jesse, held it barely together. She was terrified of how her grandparents would think about her and her sisters. It didn't go unnoticed by her sisters , who always kept an eye on her. Chloe who was an full half an hour younger than Aubrey, watched her sister from the backseat. She leaned forward to give her sister an pat on the shoulder. Just to let her know that she was there.

Jesse who was nervous as well tried not to show it to his daughters. It would be an three hour long drive before they reached their destination. He put on a smile and tried to lighten the mood.

"So are you girls ready for this adventure", he asked them.

Stacie the only one who doesn't seem to be nervous answered him. Yes, we are ready for this. "Could you tell us more about your parents" she asked him, not sure if she should call him Jesse or dad.

"My father, your grandfather is a history teacher at my old high school. He is a family man. He use to take us fishing, and camping in the weekends. He taught us to treat women with respect and love. And when I told him about you three he couldn't be happier to have more grandkids" Jesse told them.

"Caroline my mom, is a housewife. She used to be a nurse, but when she became pregnant with my eldest brother she quit her job to become a fulltime mother. She loves to paint and is a fabulous cook. She loves her family more than anything. She would always weekly movie or game nights" Jesse said.

He noticed that talking about his parents made him more relaxed. And he saw that his daughters were more relaxed to after telling them about their grandparents.

They had been driving for one and a half hour now. "How about a stop" he asked them. "To eat and drink something". "Sounds good, I could use the restroom" Aubrey said. They stopped at the first restaurant they saw.

After they used the restroom they found a table. They ordered some burgers and milkshakes. They were talking about random things while waiting for their food. The girls learned they inherited their love for movies from Jesse. When they finished eating they got back in the car. This time Stacie switched seats with Aubrey. They didn't feel like talking so Jesse turned on the radio. When he started to sing along the girls harmonized with him. "You are definitely aca children" Jesse laughed. "You have amazing voices" he stated. "You could always go to Barden and join the Bella's".

Finally they reached Jesse's parents house. When they got out Jesse's parents were awaiting them. "Hey son, his father greeted him". He hugged his mother.

"Mom, dad, these are my beautiful daughters". These are Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe" Jesse said to his parents.

"Hello girls, their grandparents said. Welcome, were so glad were finally meeting you. Come in their grandmother said to them". They followed them in the house. When they got inside their grandparents hugged them enthusiastically.

"I will show you room so you can put your bags away" their grandmother said to them. They followed her upstairs to a room with three single beds in it. "I hope you don't mind to share a room" their grandmother said. "No, we don't mind" Aubrey answered for all of them. "Well I leave you to unpack. The bathroom is the third door on the left, in case you want to refresh yourself".

"They are nice" Chloe said to her sisters when their grandmother had left. They started to unpack and put their clothes in the closet. They gave their mom a quick call to tell her they arrived safely and that they missed her. After they changed their clothes and refreshed their selves they headed downstairs.

Their grandparents did everything to make them feel welcome and Aubrey felt her worries fade away. They even got them some gift cards as belated Christmas present. Their grandparent were really interested in what they liked and who they are. They noticed that their grandparent had a framed photo of them on their mantelpiece. It was the first photo of them Beca had sent Jesse. They gave their father and grandparent the same photo album Beca had made for the rest of the Bella's.

The next days they met all of their fathers brothers and their cousins. Between the five Swanson boys they were eleven kids.

Matthew Swanson, the oldest of them and his wife Elizabeth had three children. Two boys named Flynn and Isaac aged 21 and 19. And a girl named Sarah Jane. The triplets discovered they shared their birthday with her and that they were the same age. Ethan Swanson and his husband Frank had two boys. Fifteen year old twins named Gregory and Eric. David Swanson who was a single dad had only one boy, a twelve year old named Thomas. And Peter Swanson and his wife Ally had two daughters. Eight year old Madison and six year old Charlotte.

The triplets loved to be surrounded with all those kids. Back home they only had Aunt Amy's boys. New years eve everybody would be at their grandparents house to celebrate.

Beca missed her girls dearly. During the day she was distracted by her job. But when she got home to an empty house she missed them. She was glad Bella was there to greet her. And Chloe would come over every night. She loved to have alone time with the redhead. And they had a lot of make out sessions. But still she missed her girls. They called her every day to tell how they are. And she was glad they had a good time, but she had secretly hoped they would call her to pick them up. She knew girls needed this time with their father and his family and she felt guilty she wanted them for herself.

Chloe and Beca were currently making themselves ready for a party at Bree and Stacie's. the rest of the Bella's would be there. They decided to have an girls night to cheer Beca up and to take her mind off her daughters.

 **Authors note: I want to thank everybody for their reviews. As English is not my first language I am open for every suggestion. And special thanks to 16 for always believing in me.**


	23. Chapter 23

House searching with Chloe and her daughters was a complete nightmare. A disaster. No it was pure hell. A torture. Beca wanted to find the perfect house as a beginning for their new lives together. A new life as a family. But beside Aubrey, no one took it seriously. She had asked them to write down what they wanted in a house. They had a family night to discuss it and Beca read what they wrote.

Her cheeks turned a bright red when she read what her fiancée had written." Beale, I can't read that aloud with my daughters around. Well, you did ask me what I looked for in a house and that 's what I want ,the redhead said with a wink. Stacie, were not turning our new house in a pole dancing studio. And Chloe our house is not becoming a paradise for dogs. And Aubrey,I appreciate your input, but seriously a 7 page long list was necessary? What? I only put the most essential things on it. ". Beca sighed. They were getting nowhere with the three of them and their damn suggestions. " I've had enough with you three", she said looking at the two redheads and Stacie.

"Chloe Eve Mitchell get your ass in your room. And that goes for you to Stacie Ann Mitchell. You're going to write down serious suggestion and when you're done you can come down and were going to discuss it". "And now out"!

The older redhead looked at her girlfriend." I'm sorry babe. I didn't know you took it so serious. Of course, I take this very serious. It's the beginning of our new life together, a new life as a family".

"You're right Becs. I am going to write down some serious suggestions Chloe said. But I still want to do the things I wrote down earlier". Beca rolled her eyes at the redheads words. "You're worse than my sixteen year old daughters, Beale. I thought they spent too much time with the Bella's, but you're much worse".

After some time the girls came down. They each had a new list with suggestion. But before they gave it to their mom, they wanted to say something. "Sorry mom, for being so childish" they said. And then they looked at Chloe. "Sorry mama, for our behavior". Chloe and Beca looked at each other in shock. "Did you two just call me mama?" They nodded. "In less than three months you will be. And since our sister had the same name, it's easier. You should apologize to your sister to Beca said. Sorry Aubrey that we didn't took it seriously. And you Beca said , turning to Chloe, should apologize to. You're supposed to be the adult here. Mama what did you wrote, Stacie asked curiously. Were so not going into that" Beca said.

"Are we going to finish this? Or shall I call Bree and ask her to help me Beca threatened."

They were now looking for a house with enough space for the five of them. At least two bathrooms. A garden with room for Bella. But not a garden that required a lot of work. None of them loved gardening. And the house couldn't be too far away from school, their work or their friends.

The girls had wanted one big room for the three of them, but Beca was against that. She knew her daughters well and Aubrey sharing a room with her sisters was not a good idea. That girl needed space for herself with her organizing habits. She agreed to look for a house with a room big enough for Chloe and Stacie to share.

They had found five houses that met their wishes. today they were going to look at them. Beca was prepared. She had called Bree to go with them. She trusted Bree's opinion.

The first house wasn't their house. It was dark and creepy. The moment they stepped in they all felt it was haunted or something. Stacie was the first one to run out of that house. "Hell no. I'm not going to live there" she stated. They all agreed with her. Beca was sure she saw ghost when she looked over her shoulder at the house.

The second house was worse than the first house, as it was dark, creepy and dirty. The third house looked like it was a set of crime scene. Complete with blood stains and police tape. Bree had warned them to not touch anything. This was definitely a no.

The fourth house was a nice house. Beca could see them living there. The house had six bedrooms and three bathrooms. And three of the bedrooms had a walk in closet. The living room was large and had a nice fireplace. The garden that was big enough for Bella. And Chloe had loved the shiny hard wood floors. This house was worth considering to be their new home.

The fifth house was equally beautiful as the fourth one. But it needed a renovation. A big renovation. There were no cupboards in the kitchen. The toilets were missing. But if they choose this house they could make it entirely as they wanted.

This needed discussion. They had now two houses to choose from. Did they wanted a house that was ready to move in? Or did they wanted a renovation project. Beca wanted the house they could move in. She really didn't see them renovating. And renovating with the Bella's involved was asking for trouble. No it would be a complete disaster. Bree, Aubrey and Chloe agreed with her. Only the older redhead and Stacie wanted the last house. They already pictured themselves as the new members of the Extreme Home Makeover members. But fortunately It was four against two. House number four was going to be their new home.

Finding a new house was one thing. But moving into the said house from two different houses was another thing. It would be an operation to do so. They needed to sort out their belongings. Decide what they wanted to keep. And what they needed to buy. Luckily Beca had Bree to help them. If it was up to Chloe and the girls things would end up in a chaos.

They were currently at Bree's house with all the Bella's present. Beca had called an emergency Bella meeting. "Hey nerds, thank you all for showing up Beca began. As you know Chloe and I bought a new house. And moving in a new house from two different houses is a challenge. Especially with them, she pointed at her fiancée and daughters. So I'm gonna need your help. With packing and with moving. So Bree helped me to make a list with which one of you is going to do what. I hope you want to help us. Of course Shortstack, Fat Amy answered. Remember Bella's for life. "

"Jessica and Ashley you are one of the most responsible Bella's so you are in charge of helping the triplets with sorting and packing. Fat Amy, Legacy, Lilly and Cynthia Rose you are in charge of helping Chloe in her house. And Stacie, Flo, Bree and are helping me with packing. And you three she said to the triplets, need to clean out your closets. All of your clothes that don't fit anymore are going. "

"Operation Moving Bhloe starts tomorrow at 8 p.m. sharp Bree said. Don't be late. Aye aye general Posen, Fat Amy said jokingly."

This was going to be a disaster to happen Beca thought when she looked in her living room the next morning. Boxes everywhere. Boxes full of stuff. Half empty boxes. Items scattered all over the place.

"Guys, just start packing boxes with items that we don't immediately need. And label them correctly please."

House searching wasn't a nightmare. Packing day was. She was already worried about moving day.


	24. Chapter 24

Beca used her key for the last time to open the door of the house that once had been her home. She stepped in the now empty house. Not entirely empty as every room was filled with packed boxes. Boxes that contained the items that had made this house a home. A little sad to say goodbye to the only house she had ever lived alone in. The house where she once had brought home her newborn triplets from the hospital. First Stacie, then Aubrey and at last Chloe. Saying goodbye to the home where se had raised her daughters made her sad.

The house held so much memories for her. Good and bad memories that had created a loving home for the Mitchell girls. The home were a young Beca didn't know what to do to get three babies to sleep. The same home were her daughters learned to walk.

More memories came back to her when she walked from room to room. The nursery where once had stood three cribs side by side but what later turned into Aubrey's room. The tub that once fitted three tiny babies at once. The stairs that once had baby gates to protect her babies from falling. Until a very smart two year old Stacie had figured out how to open them and fell down the stairs. The memory of it still gave Beca almost a heart attack.

Beca was staring out of the window while a thousand memories got through her mind. It felt like yesterday she brought home her babies, and now they were sixteen and soon off to college. She sighed. It was time to put back the memories in the past where they belonged. At the end of the day there was a new house waiting, where they would create new ones. A house that was going to be a home.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a line of cars stop in front of the house. Half of the Bella's were here. The other half would help Chloe move. She asked herself what she did to deserve such loving, caring and loyal friends. The past two weeks the Bella's had done anything to help her and Chloe to be ready in time to move into their new house. She was truly grateful for her friends. Jessica and Ashley had closed their shop for two weeks to paint their new house for them. And helped them pack. Benji, Bumper and Donald took it upon their selves to dismantle their beds and build them back up in the new house. They also moved all the heavy furniture the girls couldn't lift. The rest of the girls had helped them pack. Half of Chloe's belongings were already in the new house. Last night Beca, Chloe and the Baby Bella's had slept at Bree's house. She enjoyed her last moment in peace before the Bella's would come in.

"What do you want us to do?" Emily asked her former captain. "Bree, I want you to take the boxes with important papers and my mixing equipment to the new house, as I don't trust anyone else to do that. They are in the living room." The tall blonde nodded and began to gather the boxes and brought them to her car. Lilly who had managed to get her hands on a big ass truck, would take all the triplets belongings and Beca's clothes with her. She would also take the girls desks and the dining room table and chairs to the new house. "Legacy, I want you to take Bella and all the dog's stuff with you. And Flo I want you to take the rest of the boxes with you." After the girls had loaded the stuff in their cars they left to the new house.

Beca made her last round through the house. She made sure nothing was left behind. After saying goodbye to each room she locked the door behind her. For the last time she looked over her shoulder and thanked the house for all the good years she had lived there.

On her way to her former landlord to hand over the keys of her old house, she texted her daughters. She wanted to check if everything was okay with them. They were already in the new house with Jessica and Ashley to await the Bella's and help them to put the boxes in the rooms they needed to be. After she assured herself her girls were okay she texted Chloe. She was a little worried if everything would go according to plan at Chloe's with Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie there. Chloe assured her not to worry and that they were almost ready to go. Beca picked up pizza and drinks to take with her to the house. After a day of moving she figured everybody could use some food.

After they finished eating they started unpacking. Thanks to Bree and Aubrey 's labeling skills unpacking was easy because each room had the right boxes in them.

Around nine o'clock everybody was tired. After a day of moving and unpacking they had enough. They decided to leave the rest of the unpacked boxes for what they were and get some rest. The triplets and Bella would spent the night at Bree's, to give Beca and Chloe some privacy for their first night together in their new home.

"So miss Mitchell, now that we are alone we should christen our house Chloe said with a twinkle in her eyes. What did you have in mind miss Beale? I thought we could do the things I had written down on that list."

After a passionate kiss they headed to their bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Some girls were obsessed with planning their wedding. Beca Mitchell wasn't one of those girls. The only things she wanted for her upcoming wedding was that her daughters, Chloe and the Bella's were present. She couldn't care less if it was a big or a small wedding. In a church or at the beach. As long as Chloe would become her wife she was happy. She and Chloe had been wedding ring shopping, and she would be in charge of the music, but that was it. She left the rest of the planning up to Chloe. With of course the help of Bree and Aubrey. Those three were obsessed with planning. They could talk hours on end about every goddamn detail. Beca didn't care about the color of the napkins, or the perfect table arrangement. She just wanted Chloe to be her wife.

Chloe Beale was one of those girls who had been planning her perfect wedding since she was six years old. She had every detail planned out, including mood boards to make the picture perfect. Luckily she had the help of Bree and Aubrey. They planned everything with a military precision, including backup plans in case if something didn't go according to plan. The triplets had made it very clear they didn't want to participate in the ceremony, but Aubrey wanted to help planning the big day.

The three of them were currently sitting at the kitchen table in the Beale-Mitchell residence. They were discussing the guest list. Of course all the Bella's would be there. And some of the Treble's would be invited to. Of course Chloe's parents and brothers were invited. Chloe's father would give his daughter away.

"I wonder if we should invite dr. Mitchell and Sheila" Chloe said to Bree. "Dr. Mitchell?" asked Aubrey her soon to be stepmother. "Your grandfather and his wife."

"I never heard mom talking about her parents."

"Well Beca's mom passed away when she was eleven years old. After that your mother lived with her father. But she and her new stepmother didn't get along very well. She used to refer to Sheila as the step monster. He is a professor at Barden University. He still teaches Comparative Literature there" Chloe told her stepdaughter.

"You could always call him before you sent an invitation" Bree said. "Apparently Beca never kept in touch with him or told him about his grandchildren. But you could always discuss it with Beca. Or surprise her if he decided to attend the wedding. It's up to you" Bree said to her best friend.

"I keep that option open for now" the redhead said.

Next was the discussion about the flowers. Chloe wanted roses and lilies. The two blondes agreed. But they weren't sure about the color of the roses. Chloe wanted red roses. Bree pink ones and Aubrey yellow ones. They decided on a mix of those colors with white lilies.

Stacie and Aubrey would be the maids of honors. And a few of the Bella's would be bridesmaids. Fat Amy's youngest son Bumper JR would be the ring bearer.

They had planned almost everything planned out now. The date was already set. They had their wedding rings. The guest list was almost complete. The table arrangements and decorations were set. The menu and wedding cake were discussed. Stacie and Cynthia Rose would helping Beca with finding the perfect suit. There were only three things left to do. The location, the dress and the issue with Beca's father.

Tomorrow she, Bree and their mothers would go shopping for the perfect dress so that problem was about to be resolved. But there was still the location.

"I know the perfect location" Aubrey said suddenly. The two older women looked at her. "Why don't you ask aunt Ashley if you could use their vacation house again? The one where you proposed?"

"Aubrey, you are a genius" her soon to be stepmother said. "Thank you, mama".

The most important part of the wedding was the only thing left on the list. The dress.

Chloe felt like she was in heaven. Her and Bree's mother had taken them to one of the most exclusive wedding dress boutiques. Only the best was good enough for the only Beale daughter. They were surrounded by hundreds of beautiful gowns. Chloe had difficulties to choose. The only thing she knew for sure was that she wanted a white dress. And that she wanted a veil. The four woman each picked two dresses they liked the most. The eight dresses were similar. They were all white. And had all veils. Some had little stones on them. The first four dresses she tried on were absolutely stunning, but they weren't for her. Dress number five and six didn't look good on her. Dress seven and eight were equally beautiful and fitted her perfectly. But still they weren't the dress for her. A combination of the last two dresses would be the perfect dress. She loved the ivory white color and the lace of dress number seven. And she absolutely loved the corset and little diamonds of dress number eight. If she could only find a combination of the two dresses. She told the saleswoman of the boutique what she wanted. After a long search she finally found the perfect dress. When she tried it on and she saw herself in the mirror she knew she found her ultimate dream dress. The rest agreed with her. They all had tears in their eyes when they saw her in the dress.

"Chloe you look absolutely beautiful" Bree had said. Her mother and Mrs. Posen agreed.

Chloe was nervous. She just dialed the number of dr. Mitchell. She had decided to call him without Beca's knowledge. And she hoped he would come to the wedding. And she hoped Beca wouldn't be angry with her for calling her father. Through the years she had kept in touch with him, but the last time she had spoke to him was six months ago. she thought that he wasn't going to pick up and she was about to hang up when she heard his voice.

To say that he was shocked when he heard Beca was back was an understatement. And learning that she was about to marry his daughter and the fact that he was a grandfather was a surprise. He asked her why she didn't call him right away when she had found Beca. She had explained she just forget about it and he understood. He was happy to know his daughter was back and healthy. He promised her he would come to the wedding. He couldn't wait to see his daughter again. And meet his granddaughters. They agreed to keep it a surprise for everyone.

A few days later she got a call from Ashley. Her family didn't find it a problem that they used the house for the wedding. The all found it very romantic they wanted do use their vacation home. And they were honored to participate in their big day.

Finally everything for the wedding was planned.

Yes Chloe was ready for her big day.


	26. Chapter 26

Tragedy always strikes when you at least expect it.

It was the night before the wedding. Chloe and the triplets stayed at Bree´s house. Beca stayed in her own house and was having a fun night with Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. They just played games and were drinking. Of course they didn't get drunk. Beca wanted to be sober on her wedding day. she wanted to be able to remember everything of her big day. Not to mention the fact that Bree probably would kill her if she showed up drunk or with a hangover.

They talked about the big day. What they expected it to be. And Beca wondered how Chloe would be looking in her wedding dress. She always found the redhead stunning. But the thought of her love in a wedding dress made her almost crazy. And she didn't know how the dress looked but she was sure Chloe would be stunning. She herself decided not to wear a dress. She didn't feel comfortable in dresses. She had picked out a suit. But instead of a tie or bow she would wear her Bella scarf. She wanted to honor all her sisters who were there for them. And to show them how much she cared about them and how grateful she was that they all were there to celebrate their big day with them.

"Shit!"she exclaimed loudly. "What's wrong Shawshank?" Cynthia Rose asked her. "My scarf." "What is wrong with your scarf?'Stacie asked her. "It's still in one of those boxes in the storage room."

"Well, let's get it" Fat Amy said. They walked to the storage room to get the scarf. Thanks to Aubrey's organizing skills they spotted the box they needed after a few moments of searching. "It's the box that's labeled Bella things", Beca said pointing to a box one on of the shelves. It was too high for her to reach it. But Stacie was tall enough to reach it. Before Stacie could grab it, Fat Amy pushed her to the side. "this is asking for Fat Amy force" the Australian said. She pulled the box and then shit happened. A box on top of the needed box fell down the shelf onto Beca, knocking her on the ground, leaving her unconscious. The box that had books in them, were scattered on the ground.

"Shortstack, are you okay?" Fat Amy asked.

"Shit, she is unconscious" Cynthia Rose said.

Stacie kneeled down next to Beca, but the tiny woman didn't respond to anything.

"Amy call an ambulance" the tall brunette said.

Stacie knew she needed to call Bree. The thought of it made her cringe in fear for her girlfriends reaction. But she knew, she needed to make the call.

"Babe, there's been a little accident with Beca" she immediately said when Bree answered her phone. "Can you meet us at the hospital? I'll explain later. I think you should take Chloe and the girls with you. I'll have to go, the ambulance is here. I'll see you soon. Love you".

Stacie got in the ambulance with Beca. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose drove in Amy's car to the hospital.

"What happened. How is she?" Chloe and Bree asked as soon as they entered the hospital and found them.

"We don't know yet, the doctors are still working on her" Stacie said.

The Australian girl who looked extremely guilty explained what had happened. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now with the daggers Bree was shooting her way.

"Miss Conrad?"the doctor called. "I understand you was with miss Mitchell? Yes, how is she doing?"

The doctor noticed the rest of the women. "Are you all her for miss Mitchell?"

"Yes, I'm Chloe Beale, miss Mitchell's fiancée. And these are our daughters" she said pointing at the triplets. "How is Beca doing?"

"w e ran some tests on her. We did an MRI and a CT scan. The results shows us there is no internal damage. That box just knocked her out good. She probably has an concussion. But no serious injuries or damage. In fact I expect her to wake up soon."

"Thank god" they all sighed in relieve. "Can we see her?"

Shortly after they entered Beca's room, the tiny woman regained her consciousness back.

"Miss Mitchell, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked her. "My head hurts."

She looked around her. Her eyes had a blank expression. "Where am I, and who are all those people?"

They all looked shocked. The doctor sent them out of the room to do some test.

Minutes had passed before the doctor got out of the room to speak with them.

"I'm sorry to say miss Beale, but apparently the books had hit her so hard that she lost her memory."


	27. Chapter 27

_"I'm sorry to say miss Beale, but apparently the books had hit her so hard that she lost her memory."_

As I heard the doctor say those words my world started to crumble.

Poor Beca was all I could think of.

And then realization hits me. Tomorrow there would be no wedding. I had waited sixteen years for this day.

I could hear Bree talking to the doctor. He told her that we needed to be careful in sharing information with Beca. He hopen her memory would come back soon. I could hear the triplets asking questions. Those poor girls. My heart broke when I saw Aubrey cry. Her sisters try in to comfort her.

And then everything went black before my eyes and I started to fall. But somehow I never hit the ground. Before I had hit the ground Cynthia Rose caught me.

When I woke up I saw all the girls look at me with worry.

"Miss Beale, are you alright?" the doctor asked me.

"Mama, are you alright?" Stacie was the first one of the girls to speak.

"Yes, I'm alright. It was just a bit much all of this", I hear myself say.

I looked at Bree and she looked back at me with worry and a sadness in her eyes I never saw before.

"We have to cancel the wedding. And have to call everybody. And…"

"Chloe, calm down. Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy already messaged the Bella's. And they are calling Jesse right now" Stacie said.

I looked around me and I realized we were the only two left.

"Where are Bree and the girls?" I asked her.

"Bree just took the triplets to say goodbye to Beca. Then we are taking them home. You should go with us. But I know you. You probably want to stay. Just give me or Bree a call when you needed to be picked up."

"Of course, I'm staying. I'm not gonna leave Beca alone here. Maybe she doesn't know who I am, but I know who she is."

After everybody left, I went into Beca's room. She was already a small woman, but in that big hospital bed she looked so tiny.

"Hey" I said when I walked to the chair next to her bed. "Hey" she said back with an empty look in her eyes.

"I know you don't remember me" I started. "But I just wanted to stay here. I don't want you to feel alone. It must be scary to not not know who you are."

She just looked at me with those beautiful eyes of her. My heart broke when I looked back at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird. Waking up in a hospital and not knowing who you are. And learning that you are a mother."

Beca looked so confused. She wanted to tell Beca everything about her life, but the doctor had said they couldn't give to much information at once. They had to build it up slowly. And hopefully her memories came back.

"Yeah, I bet it's weird".

"What? " I said when I saw her looking at me like she wanted to say something.

"No, never mind" she said shyly.

"Say it Becs. You can ask me anything".

"It's just I can't believe that a woman as beautiful as you are is my girlfriend" her tiny DJ said.

I started to laugh because this was so like the Beca I knew. The Beca I knew would say exactly something like this.

"What is so funny?" a very confused Beca asked me.

"Nothing. It's what you just said. It's just like you as I know you".

We sat there for quite a while until the nurse came. It was way past visitor hours and Beca needed to rest. Before I left I kissed her on the cheek. I promised her I would come back tomorrow.

When Bree picked me up and drive us home I went straight to my bed. I was exhausted from what happened today. I lay awake tossing and turning. Thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow should have been the best day of my life. But now I had to deal with a cancelled wedding and everything that came with that.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up in the hospital with no memories whatsoever. I didn't know how I end up here. Or who I was. When I opened my eyes, my room was full of people I didn't know. A doctor, a hyperactive big blonde with an Australian accent. A very worried looking black woman. A very beautiful tall and stern looking blonde, an equally beautiful tall brunette and an absolutely stunning redhead. And three teenage girls who were the spitting images of the three beautiful woman.

"Miss Mitchell, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked me.

"Fine I guess" I heard myself saying.

"Becs, are you alright?" the older redhead asked me.

"Mom, I'm glad you're awake" the blond teenage girl said to me.

Huh, wait? What? Mom? I'm not a mother.

"Doctor, who was are those people?"

The doctor sent everybody out of my room to do some tests.

"Miss Mitchell, do you remember what happened and why you are here?" he asked me.

"No, I haven't got a clue. I don't know why I am here. I don't know who I am. And those people who were here, I don't know them."

The doctor told me what happened the night before. And he told me that the three teenage girls were my daughters and the stunning redhead was my fiancée. And that we were suppossed to get married today. I couldn't believe him. It didn't make any sense to me. I would've remember that I had kids?

The doctor left my room to talk with the people who were here for me about my condition I guess.

After fifteen minutes the big blonde who I learned was called Fat Amy and the black woman who's name was Cynthia Rose came by to say goodbye.

After they left, the tall blonde and the three girls came by to say goodbye. She learned that the tall blonde was named Aubrey. She was shocked to find out that her kids were triplets. And she asked herself why they looked so much like the three beautiful women and nothing like herself. She was full of questions, but didn't get the chance to ask them. After Aubrey and the girls left, the beautiful tall brunette who's name was Stacie came in to talk to her. After a few minutes she left to.

The stunning redhead who's name was Chloe came in and sat in the chair by her bed. They talked for a while until the nurse came to say that visitor hours was over. When Chloe was gone she missed her instantly.

She stayed behind in her hospital bed with more questions than answers.

Chloe woke up after a restless night. Today was suppossed to be the best day of her life. But instead of getting married today, she had to deal with the aftermath of yesterdays events. The people they didn't reach yesterday gathered together in Bree's house. Luckily for her Bree was there to explain everything and answer questions.

The Bella's were all there to support her. And they would later go to the hospital to visit Beca. But she still had the triplets to care for. As long as Beca needed to recover, she would take care of them. Looking at them broke her heart. They handled it well. At least two of them did. Aubrey looked worried and scared.

The biggest surprise came in the form of Jesse. After he got the call yesterday, he came immediately to check on his daughters. And now he wanted them to take home with him. As long as Beca wasn't in the shape to take care of them he would. After all they were his daughters.

Chloe wasn't in the nood to deal with that now. She didn't have the strenght to deal with him. Her mind was consumed with worry for Beca and the girls. She vowed to herself she would do anything she could do to get the old Beca back. And she wasn't planning to get Jesse have his way and ruin it.

Before she could say something, Bree and the other Bella's stood by her side. In the corner of her eyes she saw Emily take the triplets with her.

"Back off Swanson!" Bree said. "Just because Beca is in the hospital and has memory loss, it doesn't mean that you can come here and take the girls with you. Yes, they are your daughters, but if you really cared about them you wouldn't take them out of their familiair surrounding."

Jesse who saw that the Bella's were ready to attack him backed off.

"Sorry" he muttered. "I just… After that phone call yesterday I was just worried okay. I figured I could help you by taking the girls. So you would have the time to spend it with Beca" he said while looking at me.

"I know Jesse" I said. But you can't just walz in here and saying you take the girls with you. You didn't even asked how Beca is."

I turned around and walked away to find Emily and the girls. The rest of the Bella's could handle Jesse.

Today was going to be a long day.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up with frustration. I was full of questions. Who was I? What did I do for a living? Where did I live? Had I parents who were worried about me? Did I have brothers or sisters?

I thought about a lot of things. The women who visited me yesterday and claimed to be my friends. And those three girls who were my children. I should have had memories about pushing three humans out of my vagina?

Having no memories sucks. I hoped somebody looked after my children.

I thought about Chloe. I must have done something good in my life that I deserved such a beautiful woman beside me. I wished I could remember how we had met. I wished somebody told me anything about my self. Now I was just a body without memories, without a history. I was a blank page.

But what if my life was miserable? Would it be better to not know? Would it be better to start over? I don't know what was scarier. Having no memories or going back to a life I maybe had hated?

Deep down a voice said I wanted to know who I was. That I was happy with my life. That things were good the way they were.

And I wanted to remember anything about my daughters. Their time as babies and when they were little. I wanted to know who the friends were who had visited me.

A knock on my door took me from my thoughts.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened and two women came in. A brunette and a blonde. They both had a book in their hands.

I didn't recognize them so I said "hi".

"Hey Beca, I'm Jessica and she is Ashley" the blonde said while pointing to the brunette.

"We understand that you don't know who we are" Ashley said.

"But we are some friends of you. And we wanted to check if you are okay" Jessica finished the sentence.

Before she could reply, Jessica walked up to her.

"We brought you some photos" she pointed to the books in her hand.

"We thought it might help bring back your memories" Ashley said walking to her other side.

I stared at them. The way they finished each other's sentences was really weird.

"This is a photo album with pictures of your time at Barden University" Jessica said.

"And this is a photo album of your triplets. You gave it to us last Christmas" Ashley finished.

Shortly after they gave me the albums they left. They promised to come back soon.

She was alone again with her thoughts. Barden University? It didn't ring a bell. So she knew her friends since college apparently.

She opened the album with the pictures of herself from college. Maybe it would bring back something.

She saw pictures of her younger self. And younger versions of the women that had visited her. She looked better at the pictures.

Why the hell was I dressed in a flight attended suit? What the hell did she do in college? I looked at every picture but it didn't bring back any memories.

I took the second album and looked at the photos of my children. I saw myself in the pictures but it didn't bring back any memories or feelings. It left me frustrated.

It sucked to be trapped in a body you don't have memories of. I mean I had several tattoos. But why did I got them? What did they mean to me. I saw scars that I didn't know how I got them. I wore jewellery I didn't know how I got them. Nothing about myself was familiair. Yeah, my tattoos. Not that I know when I got them. But apparently I have them for a really long time.

Being alone in this hospital room didn't help me either. I wish somebody would come to visit me. Would talk to me. Tell me something about myself.

I wished I could go home. But then again I didn't even know were I lived. Did I have a home? Was it a nice neighbourhood? I really didn't know. How could I go home? How could I take care of my children if I didn't even know who I was?


	30. Chapter 30

Chloe knew she made the right decision the moment she walked into Bree's library. Her heart broke when she saw Emily trying to comfort the triplets. Stacie and Chloe looked relatively calm. But Aubrey looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

This whole situation with Beca was hard on all of them. Especcially on the triplets who only had their mom. Of course, they had their beloved aunts, and they had met their dad. But in a very short period of time the girls had gone through so much.

They were sixteen, but when Chloe saw them sitting there, they looked so much younger. Before she walked up to them, Chloe vowed to herself that she would do anything to protect them.

"Hey girls" she said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we are" her younger version said.

She still couldn't believe that Beca had a daughter who looked exactly like herself when she was that age. Or two other daughters who looked so much like Aubrey and Stacie when they were that age.

Stacie and Aubrey never had children of their own. And neither had Chloe. So seeing these three girls who looked exactly like them, was like seeing their own daughters. Because it wasn't only on the outside that they looked the same. With their appearance came matching characters. So when she saw Aubrey almost breaking down, she had flashbacks of her own past.

"Mama, what happens next?"

Stacie's voice brought her back to reality.

"You're staying here" she said. "I've left your aunts dealing with Jesse. So don't worry about that."

"Today we have a lot of things to do. My parents and your grandfather will be here. They were already on their way for the wedding. Luckily your aunts cancelled the wedding so I don't have to worry about that. And when I dealt with them, we're going to see Beca."

"Do you mind if I stay here? I don't want to see my mom like this" Aubrey asked me with a small smile.

"Of course, you can stay here honey. You don't have to do anything you don't want." I said to her. "And that goes for you to" I said to her sisters and Emily.

When the three of us entered Beca's hospital room I was glad that Aubrey stayed at Bree's. The Beca we saw now, wasn't the Beca we left yesterday.

This Beca was apathic. She didn't talk. She looked afraid. What the hell happened in the few hours she had been alone? When I walked up to her to hug her she backed up to the wall. She looked like she was afraid of me. She avoided all eye contact and didn't look at her children. Something was seriously wrong.

I sent the girls out of the room. Maybe if I was alone with her she would say something. That's what I hoped. But I had no luck. It didn't change anything. I couldn't make any contact with her. I sat there for a while but she didn't respond on anything I tried. She didn't want to be touched. She didn't want to talk or looking at me.

I left her and went looking for her doctor.

"What the hell happened to her?" I practically yelled at the doctor.

"Miss Mitchell, had a panic attack last night. It's common for people who suffer memory loss. We gave her some medicine. That's why she acts so apathic and off" the doctor said calmly.

"Why didn't you call me? I'm here with her children. They were shocked to see their mother like this."

"I'm sorry miss Beale, in the future I will keep you more up to date" and with that the doctor left. Leaving Chloe speechless and angry.

She collected the girls and went back to Bree's house. Everybody wanted to know how Beca was. Her parents, Beca's dad and the Bella's. She hadn't any energy to talk to any of them. All she could think of was Beca. Her beautiful fiancée who was all alone in the hospital. Scared and drugged up. She wanted to get her out of the hospital and take care of her at home.

She honestly believed that Beca would heal faster and better when she was surrounded by the people who loved her. But Chloe wasn't a doctor. So she had no other choice than to leave Beca behind. Leave her at the care of professionals.

She was going to discuss it with Bree. Maybe they could hire some professionals who could take care of her at home. Bree's house was big enough for them to stay for a while.

Suddenly she was tired of thinking. Today was suppossed to be her wedding day. Today should have been the best day of her life. Instead it couldn't have been a worse day.

She was exhausted and went to her room were she collapsed on her bed. She started to cry. In the privacy of her room she could let herself go,her tears flowed freely soaking her pillow. She didn't want her friends or parents to see her like this. And she didn't want the triplets to see her like this. She needed to be strong. For them, her friends. But most of all she needed to be strong for Beca.


	31. Chapter 31

It's been two months since she lost her memory. And a month since she's been released from the hospital. Chloe had picked her up and brought her home. Well, not their home, but Aubrey's home. They decided it was better since Aubrey worked from home. That way there always was someone to keep an eye on her.

Chloe had gone back to work and her daughters had their school and other things to do. They had gone back to their normal lives. Beca didn't mind, but she really didn't feel she belonged in this life.

Every day her friends visited her. Always trying to bring back some memories for her. She liked most of them. But some of them were downright scary. That Asian woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere every time she visited her. Those two women who finished each other's sentences. The Australian woman who was loud and said the most inappropiate things. The black woman who clearly had some issues with gambling. And then you had that weird woman from Guatemala who said the weirdest things. Then the younger woman everybody referred to as Legacy.

Aubrey was clearly the leader of their group. She was nice but bossy as hell. Beca was grateful that she could stay at the womans house, but she sometimes want to strangle her. Her girlfriend Stacie was nice and all but she groped herself to much for Beca's liking. And of course, there was Chloe. The redhead who was her fiancée. But Beca didn't believe it. She couldn't picture herself with her. Somehow she couldn't believe she deserved the beautiful, perfect woman by her side.

And then there were her daughters. They seemed to be nice and well behaved girls. But she didn't feel a bond with them at all. She couldn't picture herself as a mother. And the fact that they didn't looked like her at all didn't help. Two of them tried their best to reconnect with her. But the oldest of the three avoided her.

They all did their best to include her in everything. But she couldn't help that she felt completely lost. She didn't get their inside jokes. She didn't feel like she belonged ro their group. And most of the time she felt lonely.

They had told her she was some sort of musical genius. And all of them brought her things from her past to help her define who she was, but it didn't do a thing for her. They had set up het mixing equipment, but she didn't know how to use it. Chloe even brought her some fucking yellow cup. She didn't know what she was supposed to do with it. She didn't feel like she was musical at all. Yeah she liked music when she heard it on the radio. But that was about it. She however was drawn to Aubrey's grand piano. But she couldn't play it or anything.

She kept more and more distance from everybody. She didn't want to talk to them. She didn't want to bother them. She felt like she was a burden to them, even if they assured her she wasn't. Something about being a Bella. And that it was for live or some shit like that.

It wasn't like she was unhappy or something, but she felt she didn't belong here. She felt out of place. They all had a past together. They had shared years of their lives. But she couldn't remember anything about it. She didn't recognize herself in that life. And that thought depressed her. She got more and more the feeling they be better off without her. Maybe she just have to start over. Leave everything behind and try to find herself.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go through with her plan. Leaving in the middle of the night with an note to explain everything would be best she reasoned. It would be better for everybody if she just left.

She started to plan her exit with precision. How would she do it? The problem was of course that she didn't have any memories of who she was. She hadn't any money. She was sure she had an bank account. But she didn't know which bank she had. Luckily she had her passport. And she would be needing that she figured.

Over the days she collected her clothes. She had the bag from when she left the hospital. It wasn't a big bag, but for now it would do. When she was sure she had enough clothes for a while, she packed them. She only had to write her goodbye letter and then she was ready to go.

She never imagined that writing a goodbye letter to people she didn't know would be so hard. She maybe didn't know them anymore, for the past two months they had been her world. So she kept it simple and not to personal. She thanked them for everyting and wished them the best.

Tonight was the night. She waited till everybody was asleep. She dressed herself and grabbed her bag. She placed her letter on the kitchen table and left the house. She looked back on time and then disappeared in the night.


	32. Chapter 32

When I woke up that morning I walked to the kitchen for my morning coffee. And that's when my eyes caught the letter on my kitchen table. I was pretty sure that it hadn't been there when I got to bed last night. I walked over to the table to look at it. I immediately recognized Beca's neat handwriting. It simply said 'Bella's' and my heart started to pound in my chest.

The letter said only thank you for everyting and take care of yourself. Three simple lines and that's all. With the letter still in my hand, I rushed over to Beca's room. As I suspected her room was empty. The bed neatly made.

"Fuck!" I said loudly to myself. This was aca unbelievable. Chloe would flip her shit when she would find out that Beca was gone. The triplets would freak out when they learned that their mother had left them.

I need to do damage control, so I rushed back to my bedroom.

"Stacie wake up!" I practically yelled.

"What the fuck, Bree! It's way to early for me to wake up" she said sleepily.

"Beca is gone."

My words woke her up instantly. She looked at me with disbelief.

"What do you mean with gone?"

"Exactly what I said. She left a letter."

I gave her the letter I still had in my hand, so she could see it with her own eyes.

"Fuck! Does Chloe already know?" she asked me.

"No, Chloe doesn't know. I went straight to you after checking Beca's room."

"Now what?" she said.

"I don't know Stace. But I don't want the triplets find out their mother is gone" I said.

After Stacie got dressed, we both went downstairs and acted normal. We waited for the triplets to get to school before we would talk to Chloe. But she knew us so well that she knew something was wrong.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong? You can fool our baby Bella's, but not me" Chloe said to us.

"Chloe, Beca left last night" I said while I gave her the letter.

She read the three simple lines and then I saw that look in her eyes. It was the same hurted look as sixteen years ago when Beca left. It broke my heart, and I vowed to myself that I would do absolutely anything to get Beca back. And possibly kill her when I got her in my hands.

"What are we going to do now Bree? Chloe asked me with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know honey. Maybe we should text the Bella's, so that they can look for her" I suggested.

"That is a good start" Stacie said and got her phone and sent out a message to their friends.

I don't know what I was thinking. It looked like a good idea to leave everything behind and start over. But in reality it was the worst idea ever. The night was cold, and I didn't know where to go. This fucking memory loss. I didn't know anybody and didn't know my way in this city. I kept walking with my bag until I was so tired that I needed to find some place to rest.

I didn't know where I was exactly, but I saw that I ended up in a park. I put my bag on one of the benches and I lay down. Using my bag as a pillow. I was afraid to actually sleep but I just lying there gave me some rest.

" _I was exhausted. Taking care of three new born infants was more than I could handle. The endless pile of diapers , laundry and bottles drove me crazy. When two of them were asleep, the third would start crying, waking up the other two."_

" _It wasn't easy to chase after three toddlers, when you were the only one who was responsible for them. And they were smart. One of them could already read. The other one was as sweet as they come. And the third one was a master of unlocking locks. I was doing laundry when I noticed it was to quiet. Having triplets meant it was never quiet in the house. I almost got an heart attack when I saw her opening the baby gates. Before I could reach her she fell from the stairs. I immediately ran down to check on her. But luckily she wasn't harmed. A bruise already forming on her forehead."_

" _Somehow I had managed to keep them alive. I didn't know how I did it. And today they were going to school for the first time. I was proud and sad at the same time. It seemed like yesterday that I brought them home from the hospital. They sat in their class with huge grins on their faces, but when I looked at them I saw the tiny babies they once were."_

I must have fell asleep, because someone was shaking me. Still groggy from that weird dream I opened my eyes.

"Beca, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Aubrey's and why do you have a bag with you?" a man asked me.

I looked confused at him. I didn't know who he was. But he seemed to know me.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" I asked him.

"My name is Bumper Allen. I'm Fat Amy's husband. We used to go to the same college" he said to me.

"Have you any idea how worried everybody is? How can you leave your children? How could you leave Chloe?" he asked me.

He didn't sound angry, just curious.

"I have my reasons" I mumbled. "Please, don't tell them you found me. I don't want to be a burden to them" I said softly.

You aren't a burden to them. Don't you know how much they love you? All the Bella's and Treblemakers who live here are looking for you right now. You and I aren't exactly friends, but my wife is worried about you. Just like the rest of them" he said.

I wanted to go, I didn't want to have this conversation as I already felt guilty. Guilty of all the trouble I caused. Guilty for leaving my kids behind, even if I didn't remember them. Guilty for leaving Chloe. Guilty for being such an ungrateful person. They all showed me love and did everything for me.

"Rebecca Elisabeth Mitchell! What the hell where you thinking!"

A very angry Chloe stood before me.

"Thank you Bumper, for your text' she said turning around to him.

'Anytime Chloe, but I have to go" he said and he turned around and walked away.

I was now alone with an very angry redhead. Chloe hugged me and then smacked me.

"What the hell Becs. What the hell were you thinking? How could you leave like that? How could you leave your children?" she asked me with tears in her eyes.

I looked her in the eyes and a familiar feeling came over me. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I had a feeling this happened before.

"I'm so sorry Chlo" I said. "I didn't want to be a burden to all of you. This whole memory loss frustrates me. All of you doing so much for me. But I don't feel like I belong here. I see how my daughter avoids me. I don't get the inside jokes. And it honestly is overwhelming. I get that you all try to give me back my memories, but it doesn't. I feel lonely and half of those girls scare the shit out of me" I said to her.

And for the first time in two months I felt relieved to get all my feelings out. I felt weird about talking about how I felt. But for some reason talking to Chloe felt comfortable. It felt like this was something I used to do.

Chloe just hugged me after my words.

"Oh Becs, I wished you had told me earlier how you felt. Then we could have done something to prevent this."

We sat there for a while. Each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Come we have to get back home. There are a lot of girls waiting for your return."

I grabbed Chloe's hand and followed her. On our way home that dream kept going to my head. Was it a memory?


	33. Chapter 33

We sat in silence in Chloe's parked car. We had been for the past ten minutes. I looked out the window at Aubrey's house. I've been dreading to go inside. I knew she would be pissed and would yell at me. I may have lost my memory but I knew she wouldn't go easy on me.

The ride home from the park had been in awkward silence. I didn't want to say anything and had been playing with my rings.

"Becs" I heard Chloe softly say.

I lookedat her and nodded my head. I knew. I knew I had to get out and confront them. I owed them an explanation. At the same time the dream went through my head. I was sure it was a memory. A memory of my kids when they were little. But I couldn't place it. It was blurry and vague. But it kept nagging in the back of my head.

I heard Chloe unbuckle her seatbelt and I did the same. When we got out of the car, she locked the doors. She walked up to the front door and I followed her. Before either of us could say something, the door opened. Apparantly they had waited for us.

When I stepped in the hallway, Stacie hugged me. She looked relieved that I was okay. She let go of me and then I got the surprise of my life. Aubrey walked over to me and hugged me tightly. She let me go and I hung up my coat.

We went to the living room, and when I sat down, Aubrey started to yell at me.

I didn't really listen to hear and I zoned out. I suddenly got a sort of flashback.

" _We won! We did it again! We were the first American team that had won the World's. I knew we could beat those Germans. I was happy. I found Stacie and I kissed her. When I realized what I had done I walked away. And then I saw Aubrey. She finally looked proud of me. Proud because for the first time in her eyes I had earned her approval. I just looked at her and kissed her. I left her in shock and ran away…."_

"Beca, are you even listening to me?" Aubrey's voice brought me back to reality.

I looked at her in shock and then at Stacie.

"I kissed you" I stammered.

And I got up and ran to my room. I locked the door behind me. I needed to be alone for a while. A thousand thoughts went through my mind. What? How? Why? When?

I had kissed them both. Was that the reason I named my children after them? Why had I kissed them? What happened aftewards? And Chloe? What had Chloe to do with this?

Apparantly they hadn't mind. Because we were still friends. But what had happened? I desperately wanted to remind what happened. I had a feeling that this was something important. Did I had an affair with the three of them?

I heard a soft knock on my door but I didn't answer. Now was not the time. I was confused and didn't want to talk to any of them.I needed answers. Bu I didn't want to have an answer from them.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I needed on of the Bella's to answer my questions. But who? I didn't know which one of them would answer truthfully.

Lilly? No, that Asian woman scared the shit out of me. Ashley or Jessica? No, I had a feeling I wasn't very close to them. Flo? That woman always answered weird. She recalls the times they spoke the past few weeks. Flo was definetly not an option. Fat Amy or Cynthia Rose? Maybe. Or Emily? She seemed nice and relatively normal, compared to the rest.

I decided to text Emily.

 _Sorry to ask. But did I um...ever had an affair with Aubrey, Stacie or Chloe?_

I waited for Emily to reply and lay in my bed. Her reply came sooner as I expected. I furrowed my brows when I read her answer.

 _I think you should talk to them about this._

What the fuck! What was that suppose to mean? What the hell happened in college?

I lay on my bed while the memory kept replaying in my head. I had kissed them. And I had liked it. Did I kiss them before? The questions kept going through my head. I was making myself crazy. I needed to face them. Talk to them. Ask questions about what really happened that day. Why was this so important? Why was one of my first memories to come back, something like this? What did my memory try to tell me?

I sighed and stood up. I unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen. The three of them were sitting at the kitchen table talking. They stopped talking when they noticed me. They all looked concerned.

I just stood there and looked at them.

"I think we need to talk."


	34. Chapter 34

I was relieved when Beca had returned safely. After Bumper texted us that he had found Beca, Chloe immediately got out to bring her back.

Stacie and I had looked out the window when we heard Chloe's car. For some reason they stayed in the car for about ten minutes. But they didn't seem to talk. When they eventually came out of the car I opened the door before Chloe could use her keys. Stacie hugged Beca and I did the same.

When she had hung up her coat and came in the living room I started to yell at her. I couldn't help it. I had been very worried and angry with her for leaving the way she did.

I yelled at her but she didn't seem to listen. When I asked her if she was even listening she looked at me and Stacie in shock.

"I kissed you" she stammered.

Before I could respond she got up and ran to her room. Chloe followed her and tried to talk to her. But she had locked the door and didn't respond.

The three of us went to the kitchen to talk about it. We weren't surprised that Beca's memories started to come back. But what surprised us was that this was her first memory. We thought that her first memory would be of her kids or something. But not that day in Copenhagen. It was almost seventeen years ago that it had happened.

But then we got an text from Legacy. She said that Beca had asked her if she had an affair with us. And that she had adviced Beca to talk to us.

This was going to be a long day and we realized we need to talk with her. So I called Fat Amy and ask her to pick up the triplets from school and keep them over night. This was something the triplets didn't need to know.

We were talking about how we would cope with this situation when Beca stood in the doorway. Her doctor had told us that we should take it easy when her memories would return. We were adviced to not overwhelm her when it occured. But the way she responded to her memory asked for a different plan. We needed to tell her the truth.

"I think we need to talk" was all she said.

"I think that is an excellent idea. Sit down and then we talk" I said.

She sat down and looked at us. She looked so lost and confused.

"What the hell happened in college?" she demanded to know.

"Did my memory really happened?"

"Calm down Beca. We will tell you what happened" Stacie said to my surprise.

" _Sixteen years ago we were in Copenhagen to represent America for the World's competition. We had a rough year. Things didn't go well for the Bella's and this was our last chance to redeem ourselves. Everyone except Emily had graduated. And we had strong competitors. One of them was a German a capella group called 'Das Sound Machine'. The leader of their group had a strange influence on you. And we needed to give everything to win this. Shortly before the World's you produced a song with Emily. And with your brilliant mixing skills we had a set that would help us win. We even had the help of generations of Bella's."_

" _We made the impossible possible and we won. Winning this was more for all of us than just the competition. It was the last time we would compete together. And at the after party we were all drunk. And we all still had the adrenaline running through our bodies. You were the star of the evening. It was you who saved us. And you were the one who changed the face of a capella for good."_

" _We were celebrating when you and I talked shortly about our succes. And even I didn't know what exactly happened, but you kissed me. It wasn't a chaste kiss on the cheek. Or a kiss friends shared. I remember I was surprised. Because first of all you weren't the type that was very physical. And because Jesse your boyfriend at the time, and the father of your girls was there. But I decided not to pay much attention to it. I figured you just drank to much. But you suddenly seemed to realize what you did. You panicked and ran away."_

"This is what I know what happened that day" Stacie said.

Beca looked at her like she couldn't believe it.

"What happened next?" she wanted to know.

I looked at her. Now it was my time to tell her what had happened. But I didn't know if it was a good idea. But I knew I couldn't avoid it. She needed to know what happened. So I started to continue the story.

" _At some point during the after party I ran into you. You looked a bit flustered but I thought it was of all the alcohol you've been consuming during the night. I stopped you, because I wanted to tell you how proud I was of you. Two years before you had given me the chance to redeem myself from 'Pukegate' and this year you saved the Bella's from the end. I proceeded to tell you how proud I was of you. But you didn't gave me the chance to finish. I never finished my sentence as you kissed me. I was shocked, but so were you. After you kissed me, you ran away leaving me speechless."_

This was all I told her. It was needless to tell her how the three of us were shocked when we talked about it when she left. How odd we thought it was that she had kissed the three of us at the same night.

"That wasn't all that happened that night was it?" she asked us with a small voice.

"No it wasn't." Chloe said.

"Apparantly you had a lot of love to give that night" Chloe continued.

" _It was after midnight when you and I finally had a private moment. We both had worked hard to get were we were now with the Bella's. And when I saw you, I stopped you to talk for a moment. With all those people who were congratulate us, we hadn't had time to be alone. I hugged you like I always did and for a moment we stared at each other. Both speechless and still in awe about our victory. We just danced in the moonlight. I was finally ready to tell you how much I cared about you. And how much I loved you. But the moment I opened my mouth to tell you how I really felt about you, you kissed me. I first was surprised and shocked, but then I kissed you back. We had an full blown make out session. Then Emily caught us. You seemed to realize what you were doing and then…."_

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Beca yelled.

"I remember what happened that night" she said while the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Then she looked at me again.

"It wasn't the first time we kissed right?" she said while looking at me.

She was right. It wasn't our first kiss, but I never had talked to anyone about it. And I knew she didn't either. I felt the color left my face. Now I was the one who had some explaining to do.


	35. Chapter 35

When I saw Aubrey's expression I got the feeling I had said something I shouldn't have said. But when they told me what happened that night, more memories came back. They were blurry and I couldn't place them.

However the memory of me and Aubrey kissing was very clear. It came to me like it happened just now.

I needed time alone to think about it and I excused myself.

I lay on my bed when I thought about what had happened in my freshman year.

" _Beca can I have a word with you? Aubrey looked at me like she was ready to kill me. I don't know what it was but she seemed to really hate me. And for me it was just easy to push her buttons. We were alone in the auditorium, when she started to nag about Jesse again. We were having another argument about him. She questioned my loyalty to the Bella's. I was sick of it and just wanted her to shut up. I don't know what came over me but I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She kissed me back. Both confused of what happened I broke our kiss and left."_

Apparantly we had never talked about it. Not with each other nor with someone else. Chloe and Stacie had looked at us like we had done something wrong. But we hadn't. It just happened. I didn't feel anything for her like I felt for Chloe.

And then realization hits me hard. I loved Chloe. I always had. Even when I was together with Jesse.

And then some memories came back. That night in Copenhagen. How I found out I was pregnant. How scared I had been. How I ran away when we got back from the World's.

The day I gave birth to my triplets. I had been alone in that hospital and scared. The way they had looked liked mini clones of the women they were named after. The day brought home Aubrey first and then Stacie. And three weeks after they came home, I could bring Chloe home.

How hard and difficult it had been to take care of three new born infants on my own. How tired I had been and scared. But proud I had managed it. And proud of how they developped.

The years were I raised them alone. How my girls grew from tiny babies into beautiful teenagers. Their first day in kindergarten. And when they started elementary school. All the way through their high school. All their milestones. The shenanigans they had at school

Till the day my daughter Chloe told me they ran in to an older version of herself. Making me tell them about my past. And about the women they were named after.

The day that Chloe Beale contacted me again after all those years. How nervous I had been when I first met her after sixteen years.

At that moment a lot of memories had come back. But there were still some holes. Things which I asked myself if they were dreams or that they really had happened.

Did the shower thing really happened?

Did Lilly really gave her three kids weird names?

Had I been arrested multiple times?

I looked at my desk were my mixing equipment was. They had brought it for me in hope I would remember something. I walked over and sat at my desk. I opened the program and suddenly I knew exactly what I was supposed to do.

And with that a lot of memories off al the mixes I made in the past. How succesfull they had been during the ICCA's.

But there were still those questions that ran through my mind. I needed answers. So I walked back to the kitchen to ask them about the shower thing.

"Chloe did you really ambushed me in my shower? Or didn't that happen? Was that a dream?"

The three of them looked at me and started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, that definitely happened" Stacie said while she laughed uncontrollably.

"That's how you joined the Bella's" Aubrey said.

"Have I ever been arrested during college?"

"Actually you have been arrested multiple times. Once for the destruction of property. And once for pitch slapping the hell out of a member of the Tonehangers" Stacie said.

"And did Lilly really named her children Legacy Satan, Hades Justice and Jesus Armageddon?"

"Yeah she did. Lilly is quite unique" Chloe said.

"So does this mean your memories are back?" Chloe asked me curiously.

"I am not sure. Some things I seem to remember. But it's blurry and sometimes I don't know if they are true or just a dream" I explained to them.

"But I do remember how much I love you. That I always had loved you. Even when I was with Jesse" I said and I smiled at her.

She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of her and her face lit up when she heard my words.

And then I realized how glad I was that Bumper had found me this morning and called Chloe to get me. And how stupid I had been to leave my children behind. And Chloe. And the rest of my aca family.

Wait what?! Did I really thought that? Where the fuck did that come from?

But I knew I owed them an apology. And a simple sorry wouldn't do.

In the next couple of weeks all my memories returned and I was back. My daughters and the Bella's were extremely happy to have me back. But no one was more happy than me. It had been really scared to live while not knowing who you are. Or live without memories. Memories are what made a person the way they are. That was the one of the most important lessons i learned the past months.

The most important lesson I learned was that I had loyal friends who were there for me no matter what. And that they were more than just friends. They where my aca family.

This weekend my aca family would throw a party to celebrate that my memories returned. And I had thought of the perfect way to thank them for being there for me and my girls.


	36. Chapter 36

I had only four days until the 'Welcome Back Memories' party would begin. Only four days to realize my plan. Which was a short period, but I knew I could do it. It had to. Chloe deserved it. My babies deserved it. And the rest of my aca family deserved it. And it would be the perfect time since it was one of the rare weekends that we all would be together. And this would be the last weekend Chloe, the triplets and me would be staying here. The next week we would be living in our own house again.

So every day after my Baby Bella's went to school and the rest went to work, I locked myself in my room to work on my plan. Well, technically it wasn't my room anymore. When my memories fully returned I started to sleep beside Chloe again. And that first night we made love again I instantly knew what I missed. But that was a different story. I know needed to focus fully on my plans.

That very first day of planning I called my dad. I hadn't spoke or seen him in sixteen years. Well I had seen him briefly when I lost my memory so it didn't count.

He was surprised to receive my call and I apologized to him for my behaviour. Luckily he accepted my apology. This memory loss made me realize how muchI needed my family. And despite everything I did wrong so many years ago my father had always been there for me. And this was the right time to make up. My girls deserved to know their grandfather. And he deserved to know his only grandchildren.

We had a long talk on the phone and explained my plan to him. He was delighted and promised to be there. I even invited my stepmonster to come along with him.

My next call was to the Beales. They needed to be there for my plan. After all this would be a family celebration. When I filled them in on my plans they were absolutely estatic. Keeping my plan from Chloe would be difficult for them, but they saw the importance of it. So they agreed. And promised me to call the rest of their family who they thought that needed to be there.

I already had thought of the perfect mix. It would be a mash up of 'We are family' and 'That's were friends are for'. But now I needed to figure out how they would go together. But I had time enough for that.

I even wrote a speech to tell everyone who would be there how grateful I was that they were my family. And I meant every word of it. God those girls had changed me into an emotional mess. But honestly I didn't care. I was really grateful to have all these awesome nerds in my life. I couldn't have done it without any of them.

How much I wanted to plan this alone, I knew I needed help. My father and Chloe's parents knew what my plan was but they were to far away to help me with the rest. And if I wanted to pull this off I needed an extra pair of hands.

Since it was a surprise I couldn't include Chloe. I couldn't ask my daughters to help me. They were good at keeping secrets, but they would give in when Aubrey would interrogate them. And I couldn't ask Stacie. Aubrey was her girlfriend, and she couldn't keep anything from her. Even if she tried. Aubrey's laser vision was enough for most off the Bella's to tell everything. That was the same reason why I couldn't ask Emily, Ashley, Jessica or Flo. That only left Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose or Lilly.

But Fat Amy, couldn't keep a secret to safe her life. So I couldn't ask her, even if we had been room mates for years. That left me with Lilly and Cynthia Rose. I personally hoped that Cynthia Rose had time to help me out. After all these years Lilly still freaked me out sometimes.

I texted them both to see if they had time to help me with the rest of my plans. Fortunately they both had time. And two extra hands could be handy. And it was a plus for me that I didn't have to work alone with Lilly.

I asked them to meet me at a cafe. I didn't want to risk that someone would hear my plans.

When the three of ordered our drinks I started to explain them my plans. They were happy that they could be a part of it. There were a few things that needed to be taken care of, and we divided the tasks between the three of us. We talked a little more before saying goodbye. And agreed to keep in touch about how things went.

After going our separate ways, I headed to the stores. I needed to visit different stores and placed some orders. This was the easiest part of my tasks.

I headed back home and worked on my mix. I still didn't found the perfect way to fuse the two songs together. It frustrated me because time was running out. There were only two days left to finish it.

It was one day before the party. Beca finally finished her mash up. And the rest of her tasks were done. She had spoken to both Cynthia Rose and Lilly. They too had complete each of their tasks Beca had asked them to do.

Lilly had picked up Beca's father and Sheila up from the airport. They would spent the night at her house. Cynthia Rose would pick up the Beales later that evening. The entire Beale clan would stay the night at Cynthia Rose's place.

Each of the women met up the morning of the party to set up the surprise. Since Aubrey's house was so big, Beca had picked out a room where the surprise would take place. Of course with Aubrey's permission. Luckily the room had doors that could be locked. So the past four days she had worked her ass of to transform the room. Carefully locking it behind her when she was in there working. And locking it every time she left the room.

She was almost ready but she needed Aubrey for the last part of her plan. So that morning she got up early to make sure she could talk to Aubrey in private.

She filled the blonde in on what she had been up to. And what she needed her to do. Aubrey couldn't believe she hadn't noticed what had been going on the past four days. So Beca took her to the room where Cynthia Rose and Lilly already were waiting.

Aubrey's jaws dropped when she saw what the three women had accomplished in such short period of time. But she loved it. And she loved the plan Beca had came up with. And she would help them with the last part.

Chloe would get the surprise of her life...


	37. Chapter 37

I was impressed when I saw what Beca, Cynthia Rose and Lilly had done in such a short period of time. The room was beautifully decorated with Chloe's favorite flowers. And I knew Chloe would absolutely love her surprise.

And now it was my time to help with the rest of the surprise. The party would start in eight hours from now, and I needed the time to get Chloe ready for her surprise. When I thought about all the things I needed to do I started to stress a little bit.

"Are the triplets going to school today or did you call them in sick?" I asked Beca.

"Fuck! I didn't think about that" Beca cursed.

"You better call the school, and I will call Legacy to pick them up and keep them out of the house" I said as I walked away.

I needed my morning coffee. I called Legacy to pick up the triplets and finished my coffee. She would be here in ten minutes.

Of course the triplets wanted to know what was going on. But I told them to do what they were told to, and then I kicked them out of the house as soon as Legacy pulled up the driveway.

Lilly and Cynthia Rose left shortly after them. They needed to prepare themselves and they had the Beales and the Mitchells at their homes to take care off.

I went back to my bedroom and woke up Stacie. She wasn't pleased I woke her up that early. When I explained why I did it she quickly got up.

Now it was time to go to Chloe. Beca arranged it that she had the day off today and she was sleeping in.

I knocked on her door before opening it.

"Get up, sleepyhead" I said to her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me sleepily.

"Bree? Why are you waking me up?" she asked me.

"You and I are going to do some fun stuff" I said.

"Uh, okay" she said and got out of bed.

"Just put on some comfy clothes. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen" I said before leaving her to change.

After twenty minutes Chloe finally came down to the kitchen. I looked at the clock. Seven hours and twenty minutes left till the party. Shit, we needed to hurry. I gave Chloe her morning coffee. In the time she finished her coffee I texted Legacy. I gave her instructions to buy the triplets nice outfits and get their hair done. But I never gave any reasons why.

Stacie came downstairs and the three of us headed out the house. I drove us to the nail salon. Without Chloe hearing what I said I gave the lady some special instructions on how to do our nails. And in special case how to do Chloe's nails. Of course my redhead friend was curious, but I simply didn't answer any of her questions. I just told her to trust me.

When we were ready at the nail salon, I took them out for a big lunch. I knew it was important that Chloe had eaten enough for the party started, because when we would get back to the house she wouldn't have a chance to eat.

"Not that I have a problem with it, but why all the mystery?" Chloe asked between two bites of her cheeseburger.

"I just wanted us to do fun things today. Since you have a day off and tonight we have the party" I answered vaguely.

When we got back home I told Chloe to take a bath. I explained her that we had a party dress for her and that we would do her hair and make up for her. So when she was ready taking her bath, she would come to our bedroom.

In the mean time Stacie and I set up anything we needed to do her hair and make up. And I picked out our own outfits.

It was only two hours until the party started and Cynthia Rose and Lilly texted me both that they were waiting with Chloe and Beca's family in the pool house. When it was time I would give them a text.

When Chloe came out of the bathroom in her robe I told her to sit down. Stacie did her make up and I did her hair. When we were finished I put on a beauty mask on Chloe so she couldn't see anything.

When I was sure she couldn't see anything we helped her in her underwear and party dress. And put on her shoes. Stacie and I quickly changed into our own outfits and did our own hair and make up.

I could hear the doorbell what meant that the first guests had arrived. Since Beca would take care of that I didn't worry about that.

I was about to text Cynthia Rose when I realized we forgot Chloe's jewellery. I hurried to get the box with her jewellery. We put on her necklace and bracelet. We put in her earrings and then she was ready.

I looked at my watch. Only ten minutes left. We aca did it. I texted Cynthia Rose to tell we were ready.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. I opened it and let the person on the other in the room.

He gasped when he saw Chloe.

"Wow Chlo bear, you look absolutely stunning" he said.

Chloe was surprised when she recognized his voice.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

And that was our cue to remove her beauty mask. When she saw what she was wearing she was surprised and shocked.

Realisation hit her. And now she knew why her father was here.

She then looked at us.

"I can't believe you hid this from me" she said.

"Don't blame us. Blame Beca. This was her idea and we didn't know it till this morning" I said to her.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded and then it was time to get this aca party started.


	38. Chapter 38

Organize and planning wasn't exactly her thing. But somehow she had managed to do it. She never thought she could do it. And certainly not in four days. But she had done the impossible. She, Beca 'Badass' Mitchell had proved herself she could do anything if it was for Chloe. Okay, she had the help of a few of her aca sisters, but mostly she had done it alone.

It was almost time for the party, and the first guests had arrived. Emily and the triplets were the first ones that had arrived.

When she lead them into the room they were speechless. They looked through the room and knew exactly what kind of party this was going to be. Emily acted like an excited puppy, and of course Chloe was a ball of energy. Stacie and Aubrey were more quiet than their sister. But it didn't mean they weren't excited for what was about to happen. They took their seats and waited for what would happen next.

The rest of their guests came in. Only their aca family, with their partners and children, the Beales and the Mitchells were invited.

The Mitchells came in and took their seats. Followed by Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and the Beale clan, all except Chloe's father. Just as Aubrey came in, Beca realized she forgot something important.

She walked over to Aubrey and whispered something into her ear. Aubrey got up and left the room in a hurry. When she came back the party was ready to begin.

Beca hit the music and then Chloe came in.

Seeing Chloe in her dress was almost to much for Beca. The redhead was absolutely stunning in her dress. She didn't wear a traditional white dress. She wore a dress in the same colour as her eyes. The fabric of the dress hugged her curves perfectly.

Beca couldn't take her eyes off Chloe as she was escorted by her father. She had to gulp when Chloe stood finally next to her. She took a breath and smiled at her soon to be wife.

Before the ceremony would begin, Beca pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

She cleared her throat and started her speech.

" _To everyone here,_

 _First of all, thank you all for being here today. It means a lot to me. The past few months haven't been easy for anyone and I didn't make it any easier for all of you. Yet you all stayed by my side and never left. You supported me when I was at my worst and for that I am truly grateful._

 _You all showed me that we are a family and I love all of you awesome nerds. I never thought the friends I made nearly twenty years ago would turn into my family._

 _Second of all, I want to thank my three wonderful daughters. I am so proud to be your mother._

 _I also want to thank all of my Bella sisters, especially Emily for being there for my girls when I couldn't. I love you very much Legacy._  
 _And thank you also to Lilly, Cynthia Rose and Stacie for helping me make today possible._

 _And last but not least I want to thank Aubrey. Thank you for letting us stay in your home and thank you for being a rolemodel and amazing aunt to my children. You are such an amazing friend and the true leader we all need."_

Everyone in the room was touched by Beca's speech. And every women was crying. With the exception of Lilly's daughter who was to young to understand what was being said.

After they dried their tears Beca spoke again.

"I know you have all waited a really long time for this moment. So I want to ask our newly ordained minister, Aubrey, if she'd kindly stand up and marry us"

Aubrey stood up and stood between the two women. She asked for any objections and there was none. As she said this Bella the dog walked down the aisle carrying the rings. Cynthia Rose and Stacie took the rings. _  
_

"Now the vows" Aubrey said. _  
_

Cynthia Rose passed Beca her ring.

 _" Chloe Eve Beale, I have made so many mistakes in my life. So many wrong turns but I have never been more thankful for them in my life. Each mistake has lead me one step closer to you and now I stand beside you in this room with our families and friends making you my wife. I remember the first time we met, our first kiss, the first time we made love, I remember the look in your eyes and looking at you now on our wedding day I can see many more first times. The first time I call you wife, our first dance and our first married kiss. I look forward to spending the rest of my life creating many more firsts with you. To spending my life with you, no matter what lies ahead. I love you Chloe Eve Beale"_

Beca then placed the ring on Chloe's finger and Stacie handed Chloe's ring for Beca.

 _" Rebecca Elizabeth Mitchell, your are the most crazy wonderful woman I know and I am so lucky to have you by my side. The time you went away broke me. A piece of me was missing. But then a miracle happened and I met your three amazing daughters and once again you were in my life and I was whole again. You are my other half. You complete me and I am so excited to start the newest chapter of our lives together as a married couple. I am never letting you go again. You have me forever and always Rebecca Elizabeth Mitchell"_

Chloe placed her ring on Beca's finger.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mrs and Mrs Mitchell. You may now kiss the bride."

Beca and Chloe kissed as their families clapped and cheered. There was not a dry eye in the room.

Aubrey cleared her throat and invited everyone to the wedding reception.

The room was beautifully decorated. It looked like something out of a magazine. The music played in the back ground and the women took centre stage.

The song they had choosen for their first dance was naturally 'Titanium'. After all, their wedding wouldn't complete without Chloe's lady jam.

As they swayed and moved to the music the girls laughed, whispered and cried about the days events. They were happy they were finally married.

After their dance, their fathers took place next to them. They danced with their fathers to the song 'Butterfly Kisses'.

After the formal dances it was time for the cutting of the cake which made Fat Amy and the kids extremely happy. The cake was three tiers, decorated with royal icing flowers and chocolate moulds. Lilly had outdone herself with the cake.

When the cake was done they were ready for the real party. Beca played her specially made mash up and everybody had the time of their lives.

This wedding was an event they would be talking about for a long time.


	39. Chapter 39

I knew Beca was up to something. She had been acting mysterious all week. She locked herself in her room and even I wasn't allowed to come in. I suspected her to work on a mix or something. Since her memories came back she picked up her old hobby.

I knew her better than to ask what she was up to. She would tell herself when she was ready. Instead I let her doing her thing and we spent the evenings cuddled up on the couch.

I was looking forward to the party we would be throwing to celebrate Beca's memories had returned. All the Bella's would be here and I just loved that we all would be together again.

I had an unexpected free day, the day of the party. I planned to sleep in en relax a little before everybody would show up. But I could never ever have imagined that my plans would change. Or that my day would end in a way I never expected.

I was woken up early by a knock on my door. After a few seconds, Bree walked in.

"Get up, sleepyhead" she said to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at her still sleepy.

"Bree? Why are you waking me up?" I asked her a little confused.

"You and I are going to do some fun stuff" she said to me.

"Uh, okay" I said and got out of my bed.

"Justput on some comfy clothes. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen" Bree said before leaving my room.

I took my time to get dressed. Still puzzled why we would go out and do things.

Shouldn't she be busy with the party planning? I knew Bree, and she wasn't a person who left the task of planning to someone else. She was a little bit of a perfectionist to let it go. She may have been changed over the years, but old habits never leave a person completely.

After twenty minutes I walked down and went to the kitchen. Bree gave me a cup of coffee and soon we were joined by Stacie. Apparantly the three of us would have a fun day as Bree had called it.

We got in the car and she drove us to the nail salon. Before the lady helped us Bree talked to her. I think to give specific instructions on how to do our nails. That was typically Bree.

When our nails were done, she took us out to lunch. She told me to order a big lunch and to make sure I ate enough. It only made me more curious. And I asked her why all the mystery. But she didn't gave a reason. She just wanted to do fun things today was het explanation. Which only made me more suspicious. I noticed she was constantly looking at her watch, but I decided to let it go.

When we finished our lunch she drove us back to her house. So much for fun stuff. But apparently she had a plan. Because when we got home she told me to take a long relaxing bath. It didn't matter to her I showered this morning. I had to take that bath. And when I finished I was supposed to come to her bedroom in just a robe. Apparantly they had a party dress for me.

When I took my bath I thought about her behaviour. The longer I thought about it the more it freaked me out. They both acted strange, but I decided to enjoy my bath.

When I came in Aubrey's bedroom, she and Stacie had set up everything to do my make up and hair. But I didn't see my dress for the party. I was told to sit down and Stacie began to do my make up. Bree did my hair and when they finished, they blindfolded me with a beauty mask. I wanted to know why, and they said it was because of the surprise.

They started to dress me in my underwear. They have seen me naked before so I wasn't embarrassed. After all I am pretty confident about my body. The put on my dress and shoes. And lastly I they put on My jewellery.

I just sat there when I heard my fathers voice telling me I looked beautiful. I was wondering why he was here. And then they took off the beauty mask.

It was an understatement to say I was surprised to see myself dressed in my wedding gown. So this was the surprise that Beca had been working on. I was extremely excited to know that Beca would be finally mine.

My father escorted me downstairs to the room where Beca had been busy all week. Bree and Stacie got in and left us in there. Apparantly we had to wait. Suddenly Bree walked out of the room and hurried to the direction of the kitchen. When she came back she handed me my wedding bouquet and went back inside the room.

Suddenly I could hear the wedding march being played and the door opened. My father escorted me in the room and walked me to Beca. I was surprised to see that everyone was there. My aca family. And my own family and Beca's father and stepmom.

Before the ceremony started Beca gave a beautiful speech that left everyone on tears, including myself.

Then Bree stood up to marry us. I absolutely loved that Bella was the ring bearer. Originally whe had planned that Fat Amy's youngest son would be the ring bearer, but it seemed to fit us that the girls dog was included in the ceremony.

Beca started with the vows and I was in tears. After I said my own vows we were finally married. Beca was mine and I was hers.

The reception was beautiful and I couldn't have planned it better. Our first dance as married couple was exactly as I dreamed about. And then the dance with our fathers was perfect.

The special mash up that Beca had made described exactly what the Bella's meant to us.

And the cake. The cake looked absolutely beautiful. Lilly had made it and it was a piece of art.

After eating the cake we were ready to party.

Everybody was dancing and enjoying themselves.

I asked Beca to stop the music for a while. It was time for me to throw my bouquet. All the unmarried girls lined up behind me. I secretly hoped that Bree would catch it. I threw my bouquet and Stacie caught it.

The music played again and I was dancing with some of the Bella's when Beca pulled me aside.

"Are you ready to come with Mrs Mitchell?" Beca asked me.

I smiled widely at her.

"Absolutely" I said.

I couldn't wait to start our wedding night.


	40. Chapter 40

Beca had one last surprise for her wife. When they left Aubrey's house, she guided Chloe to her car.

"Are you ready to come with me Mrs Mitchell" she asked her wife.

They got in the car and drove to Ashley's family house. They had so many memories here. This was the place they took their first steps to marriage. Where Chloe proposed to Beca.

They pulled into the drive way and walked to the door. Before Beca could walk in, Chloe seeped her off her feet and carried her in bridal style.

Once inside Beca went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Prosecco from the fridge and filled two glasses. She handed one to Chloe and they went to the bedroom and cuddled as they toasted on their deepened their kiss and the wine stood forgotten on the bedside table as they consumed their marriage.

That night they made love multiple times. And each time brought them closer.

That first night they hadn't seen anything but the bedroom. So the next day they planned to take advantage of all the facilities the house provided.

Chloe was surprised when they went to the kitchen for breakfast and she saw that the house was decorated exactly the same way she had done when she proposed to Beca.

Because Beca kept their wedding a surprise she couldn't exactly ask Ashley's parents if she could rent the house. But Cynthia Rose and Lilly could. And they had outdone theirselves to recreate the same scene at the time of their engagement.

After they had breakfast they spent a majority of their day in the hot tub.

They talked about their wedding and Chloe expressed how surprised she had been. She never had it seen coming. Although they were slightly diffrences with the original planning of their wedding Chloe hadn't want it any other way. All their loved ones had been there. And she adored how much thought Beca had put in it to make their wedding day a memorable day.

The next day they took a long walk in the area. This was the last day, that they would just together as a newly wed couple. They had to go home. Chloe had to return to work and although Beca loved the time alone with her wife, she missed her kids.

That night they enjoyed their last night together in the house. They would go on a honeymoon trip later but for now this weekend was all they needed.

To her surprise Beca woke up that Sunday morning earlier than her wife. She took her time to look at the redheaded sleeping beauty next to her. After almost twenty years her beauty still caught her breath. She asked herself how it was possible that she was this lucky. She had made so many mistakes but in the end she still managed to get the girl of her dreams.

Quietly to not wake up her wife, Beca got up to make them breakfast. When she returned in the bedroom with a tray of food Chloe was awake.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Beca said as she put the tray on the bedside table.

She leaned forward to kiss her wife. Chloe deepened their kiss en pulled her on the bed. After an heated make out session they started their breakfast.

When they were done eating they took a long shower together.

The rest of the day they spent packing their belongings and cleaned the house. They made an extra round to see if they didn't forget anything. Beca made a mental note to herself to thank Ashley and her family later for letting them use the house.

The ride home was comfortable with Beca's playlist playing in the background. They both sang along with the music. When they drove past a park Chloe suddenly got quiet.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" Beca asked her.

"Nothing. It's stupid" Chloe said.

"No, tell me please" Beca asked her.

"It's just when we drove past the park I realized something. Now that I've married you I am a mother. And one of my daughters shares my name."

Beca started to laugh.

"Well duh. And you realized that just now?"

"No, well yes. I mean what if it doesn't work out? I don't know anything about being a mother."

Beca looked at her wife in disbelief.

"Chlo, stop. My girls love you very much. Fuck, they even call you mama. And before we got married we lived together remember?"

"Yes, I know."

"And who was there for them when I lost my memory?"

"Aubrey and Stacie."

"Yeah, they were there. But you were the one that made decisions for them when I couldn't. You protected them against Jesse."

"And who was the one who made sure during our college time that we had fresh meals? Who took care of Legacy and the other Bella's when something was wrong? That was you Chloe and no one else."

"Thank you Becs, for believing in me" Chloe said as she grabbed her wifes hand.

"Always Chloe. You are my wife and I love you."

They drove the last miles in silence.

When they arrived at Aubrey's house their daughters came running out the door and hugged them.


	41. Chapter 41

Chloe was on her way home after a hectic week of work. She was thankful that it was Friday, and she was looking forward to spend the weekend with her wife and daughters. And she mentally prepared herself for a relaxed Friday evening, sitting with Beca on the couch enjoying a glass of wine.

She and Beca were married for one and a half year now. And things were pretty good. The girls were in their last year of high school. She herself loved her job and Beca had quit her own job soon after their wedding to become a producer. As Beca predicted the girls adored her, so she had worried for nothing.

Home sweet home, she thought when she pulled up the driveway. Bella greated her enthousiastically with her wagging tail as soon as she stepped in the house. She patted the dog and hung up her coat.

"Girls, I'm home" she yelled when she stepped in the kitchen.

She didn't get any respons. She walked to the in home studio, and saw her wife working on her latest mix. Beca had her headphones on so she didn't hear Chloe entering.

Chloe walked up to her and hugged Beca from behind, scaring the shit out of her.

"Jesus Chlo, how many times did I tell you not to scare me like that? Beca said to her after she took her headphones off.

"Sorry Becs, it was just to easy. I didn't get any respons when I yelled that I was home."

Beca kissed her, saved her mixes and followed her to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine and gave Beca a beer.

"So where are the girls?" she asked her wife.

"Aubrey is at Bree's. Chloe is at a friends house and Stacie is in her room."

Chloe looked at her wife and noticed that something was wrong with her. Beca looked rather agitating. The way she had when Bree pushed her limits in freshman year.

"So what's wrong?" she asked Beca.

"Apparantly our daughter has a date."

"This isn't our daughters first date. So why are you not happy with this?" she asked curious.

"Because this time she has a date with a girl named Midnight Temple. And it freaks me out that there are parents out there that call their daughter something like that" Beca stated.

Chloe couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"So you're freaking out that one of our daughters is dating a girl named Midnight Temple. But you don't have a problem with the fact that one of our Bella sisters called her children Legacy Satan, Hades Justice and Jesus Armageddon? What basically sounds like she bargained with Satan and God to have babies. And they said yes, only if you name them after us" she asked her wife.

"Well if you put it that way" Beca muttered.

"I better go up stairs to see how our daughter is doing" she said and left Beca in the kitchen.

Chloe knocked on her daughters bedroom door. After a few seconds she was told to come in. Stacie lay on her bed.

"Hey Sweetie, aren't you supposed to get ready for your date?" she asked her daughter gently.

"As if mom would allow me to go" Stacie answered sarcastically.

"Leave your mom to me okay? I already talked to her. And I can tell you it's okay to go on your date."

Stacie hopped of her bed and hugged her.

"Thank you mama" she said.

"Anytime Sweetie. Just get yourself ready. I'll be downstairs."

"So, our daughter is getting ready for her date. So be nice when Midnight will be here okay" she said to her wife.

"Okay okay, maybe I over reacted a little. Maybe I should apologize for my reaction" she said.

"You think?" Chloe said.

Chloe was about to say something when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door she saw a girl she didn't recognize.

"Good evening Mrs Mitchell, I'm Midnight and I am here for Stacie" the girl said.

"Come in, and call me Chloe" she said.

Midnight followed her to the living room and introduced her to Beca. She left the two of them to get Stacie who wasn't ready yet. Her heart went out to the poor girl who sat there while Beca glared at the girl.

When she and Stacie returned they heard the last of Midnight's conversation who was on her phone.

Stacie asked who was that as she said "love you too bye".

"Oh that's Saint, my brother" Midnight said.

"Saint?" Beca asked the girl.

"Yeah Saint Dangerous, my older brother" the girl responded nonchalantly.

Chloe looked at her wife who nearly freaked out upon hearing the name of Midnight's brother.

To avoid a Beca meltdown she told the girls to have a nice date and guided them out of the room.

When the girls left Beca freaked out completely.

"Calm down Becs, she seemed to be a very nice girl."

"A girl with crazy parents apparantly" Beca said dramatically.

Beca wanted to say more but at that moment Aubrey and Chloe came in.

"Was that Stacie with Midnight?" Chloe asked her mothers.

"Yes it was. What do you know about Midnight?" Beca asked her daughters.

"Tjeez mom, you started to sound like aunt Aubrey" Chloe said.

"Midnight Temple is a very nice girl. She goes at our school. And she is very smart" Aubrey said to her mothers.

"Oh and she has a brother Saint Dangerous and two younger sisters. I believe their names are January Rain and Summer Snow" Chloe added.

"But they are all really nice despite their names. I am going on a date with Saint" Aubrey said.

This was to much for Beca and Chloe couldn't stop her wife from storming out the door. She didn't know what to do and was about to call Bree for advice.

Then Beca came back.

"Becs where have you been? I was worried sick" Chloe said.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I just went to spy on Stacie's date with Midnight."

"You did what?" Chloe asked her wife angrily.

"Before you get angry. I just wanted to see how Midnight was treating her okay. But from what I could see she was very nice" Beca said a little ashamed.

When Stacie came home Beca apologized to her daughter for her behaviour.

That night Chloe was happy that the day ended good after all. It wasn't a Friday night she hadn't planned but she definetly wouldn't change her life with Beca. After all that crazy woman made her life interesting.


	42. Chapter 42

"It's official. We are official old" Beca dramatically said to her wife and daughters.

"Care to share grandma?" Chloe asked her wife.

"I just spoke to Legacy. She and Benji are going to marry. I can't believe our first aca baby is going to get marry" she said.

"You are aware that you're not her mother?" Stacie asked her mom.

"Shut up Stace! Legacy is my first aca baby if you like it or not" she said to her daughter.

"Becs, Legacy and Benji are engaged for nearly three years" Chloe said to her wife.

"What?! Why didn't I know that? And why didn't they already got married?" she asked her wife.

"Well when Benji proposed to her three years ago she immediately said yes. But she also told him that she wouldn't get married without you" Chloe informed her wife.

Hearing that made Beca sad. It reminded her how much she had missed in the sixteen years she hadn't had any contact with the Bella's. She had missed out on so much. She had missed Fat Amy's wedding to Bumper. She had missed the birth and first years of the kids they had. She had missed Donald's and Lilly's wedding and the birth of her three kids. And their first years.

"Don't be sad about it Becs. It happened. And Legacy always had hope you would come back into our lives" Chloe said.

"It's the same reason why Bree and Stacie aren't married yet" Chloe added.

This made it worse. Her friends had put their lifes on hold because she wasn't there. Because she had abandonned her friends. Even if she was back for almost two years, it was something that she could never forgive herself.

"I know you still haven't forgave yourself. But it doesn't matter anymore. You are here now and in the end everything turned out fine."

"We are finally married. We have three beautiful daughters. And there will be an aca wedding" Chloe said.

"Talking about aca weddings. Do you think Jessica and Ashley will ever be together?" Beca asked her wife.

"I don't know. It's the most long running bet since college. Those two are perfect for each other" Chloe said.

"Yeah, they have a business together. They live together. They finish each other sentences. So maybe we can get Fat Amy involved to help them realize it" Beca said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Aubrey said to her sisters.

"Maybe because when aunt Amy is involved things always end bad" Chloe answered.

"What could possibly go wrong? Those two belong together. After twenty years I still don't exactly know which one is who" Beca said.

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe aunt Amy and her gift to mess things up?" Stacie and Aubrey said in unision.

"Don't you three have any homework or something?" Beca asked her daughters.

"Actually I have a date with Midnight" Stacie said.

And she got up to get ready for her date.

"And you two?" Beca asked.

"I have some homework to do" Chloe said and left the room.

"I'm going to aunt Bree" Aubrey said.

It was the day of the wedding and Beca was a nervous wreck. It was a special day. Her first aca baby was going to get married.

Legacy wasn't any longer the clumsy baby of their group. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. A woman who was ready to take the next step in her life. And Beca couldn't be any more prouder of her and Chloe's aca child.

The Chapel was beautifully decorated. The pews were dressed with white ribbon dripping with roses and Lillies. The sun was out and shone through the stain glass windows creating rainbows through the room. Legacy and Benji really went full out. The aisle had a purple carpet sprinkled with petals. At the end was the minister and Benji both awaiting Legacy's arrival. Everyone was finally seated. I sat next to my daughters and wife. They all looked beautiful I was so lucky to have them all.

Just then the procession music played, it was "A thousand years" by Christina Perri. The chapel doors opened and in walked Legacy at the arm of her father. She looked breathtaking. She wore a white mermaid tail dress with sweetheart neckline. Her veil covering her curled updo. The lace train of her dress trailed behind her, picking up the petals from the carpet. It was a beautiful sight. As she reached the altar where Benji awaited, her father kissed her cheek and gave her over.

The minister coughed and the music stopped. The chapel was in complete silence.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony..."

The service went on. Next the objections, there was none, then the prayer. The vows were next.

"In honor of tradition, I believe you both have prepared vows."

The pair nodded. First was Legacy.

"Benjamin Applebaum, one of the first things you said to me was 'I just wanna put you in a box and saw you in half' a reference to your intrigue in magic. Little did we know we already shared that magic. A spark ignited that day and its burning stronger than ever. Today we perform your greatest magic trick yet. This ring will never leave your finger and my heart will always be yours."

Her vows were so beautiful and personal. Even Benji cried. She put his ring on his finger and the minister nodded to Benji.

"Emily Junk, I fell in love with you from the moment I first saw you on Barden Campus. You're as beautiful now as you were back then. You are my greatest passion. My biggest desire. I can't wait to start out lives together and you have you as my wife. I love you. Always."

He put Legacy's ring on her finger and the minister smiled.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They shared their first married kiss and everyone cheered. Once they signed their marriage certificate they motioned us all to go outside. We stood in the grass next to the chapel. They thanked us all for coming. Legacy threw the bouquet and Jessica caught it. Chloe nudged Ashley and Jessica blushed. When we looked back up there was a box in front of Benji and Legacy. They reached down, both opened a latch and a flock of doves flew out into sky. It was magnificent. It was such a beautiful wedding.


	43. Chapter 43

It has been two months since Legacy's wedding and they all expected an engagement. After all Jessica had caught the bouquet. But nothing happened. So Beca took it upon herself to make it happen.

At this very moment she was on her way to her appointment with Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. They needed to intervene although Chloe had warned her not to.

"So how are we going to make this happen?" Beca asked her friends.

"First we need to invite them to dinner" Cynthia Rose said.

"But not only them, otherwise it's to obvious" Fat Amy said.

"Okay, so we organize a dinner, and then?" Beca asked them.

"We talk and then we subtly ask them if they have plans of getting married?" Cynthia Rose said.

"Maybe we need to establish first if they are actually in a relationship. They are not exactly open about that." Beca said.

"Yeah what do we know exactly about their relationship?" Cynthia Rose asked out loud.

"First of all, they are close with each other since Barden. Second, they like to cuddle with each other" Fat Amy said.

"They live together and they have a business together" Beca said.

"And last but not least they finish each others sentences and they can speak without saying a word" Cynthia Rose added.

"Okay, so we organize a dinner for all the girls. Ask Legacy how it feels to be married. And then we steer the conversation in the direction of a marriage between Ashley and Jessica?" Beca asked them.

"Actually that is a very good plan" Fat Amy said.

"So who is going to invite them? I can't do it. Chloe warned me to stay out of this" Beca said.

"Let's do it at my place. I'll ask Tasha to Cook something nice" Cynthia Rose said.

" But how do we know they actually show up at this dinner?" Beca asked.

"The always do Shortstack. Because they litteraly been here the whole time" Fat Amy said.

After they finalised their plan, they finished their drinks and headed to their separate directions.

Two weeks later they all got an invitation for a Bella only dinner. Miraculously they all could make it. Tasha haf done an outstanding job in cooking but had disappeared shortly before everyone arrived. After all it was a Bella dinner.

They were having a good time and enjoyed dinner and each others company. They talked about life in general. And caught up on each others lifes and latest milestones.

"So Legacy, are you enjoying to be Mrs Applebaum?" Fat Amy asked her.

"Oh yes, it's aca amazing" the youngest Bella responded with a bright smile.

"It's pretty amazing" Stacie said. "After twenty years almost everybody of our group has settled. And were almost all aca couples. Beca and Chloe, Fat Amy and Bumper, Lilly and Donald, Legacy and Benji and me and Bree" she continued.

"What about Jessica and Ashley? We all know they belong together" Fat Amy said.

"Yeah, when are you going to make things official? We all know that you two belong together" Cynthia Rose finished it.

Jessica started to blush at their words. And nobody noticed that Ashley grabbed her hand under the table to squeeze it.

"Well actually" Ashley started while looking at Jessica.

"We are almost married for twenty years"Jessica finished Ashley's sentence.

"You're what?!" the rest of the women asked in unision.

"We, uhm, eloped during our last year at Barden" Jessica said and she didn't dare to look at the rest of their friends.

The room felt silence after their words. They all needed a moment to let the words sink in.

"You fucking eloped and never told us?" Beca shouted in disbelief after a while.

"Damn bitches, their goes our bet" Cynthia Rose said dramatically.

"I definetly not expected to hear that" Bree said.

And the rest of them couldn't agree more. After this it was usually quiet at the table. They all were at loss for words. They couldn't believe the two of them had been so sneaky.

And that they kept it a secret for almost twenty years.

"It's a little bit late, but congratulations to both of you" Chloe said.

"Yes congratulations Twins" Fat Amy said.

They all offered their congratualations and went on with the dinner. They were a family after all and didn't hold any grudges against each other.

They naturally ended their evening with a round of shots. And so ended another succesful Bella's evening.

"I can't believe that they kept it a secret for so long" Beca said to her wife later that evening when they lay in their bed.

"Me neither. But I guess it isn't a surprise. Of all of us they liked it the least to be the center of attention" Chloe said.

"You're right. And I am glad they married each other. God knows the two of them belong together" Beca said.

"I think we should do something for them. Show them that we are support them even if they kept it a secret for all those years" Beca said.

"Like what?" Chloe asked her wife.

"We should put the money together we invested in the bets about them, and sent them on a belated honeymoon trip. If they can be so sneaky, so can we" Beca said.

"That's an aca amazing idea! I think we can pull it off. Let me think of something. I'm sure Bree knows how to arrange something like that" Chloe exclaimed enthousiastically.

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best that you and Bree organize something like that. We don't want any disasters. And we all know that would happen if Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose would plan something" Beca said.

Chloe snuggled closer to her wife. They cuddled and kissed before falling asleep in each others arms.


	44. Chapter 44

The baby Bella's were up to something. And they were well aware of the fact that their moms knew it. But what could you expect from the daughters of Beca Mitchell?

It was their last Christmas before they would leave for college. And they want to make it a memorabele one. Their moms had gone through much during their lives, but despite everything, they always had been there for the three of them. And they wanted to thank them and showed them how much they loved them.

It started after the sneaky wedding their mom had organised. After that they were pulled in the organising of the top secret wedding of their aunts Bree and Stacie. Since Beca had been so sneaky, Bree wanted to top it off. Yeah Aubrey Posen took wedding planning to a whole serious new level.

Their aunt Bree was worse then an average Bridezilla. She even had made the triplets sign a document in which they promised not to tell a thing. And knowing their aunt Bree, they didn't even think about to tell anyone.

But what the rest didn't know was that the triplets had an agenda of their own. They had grown up from three girls with only a mother to thee young ladies with a big aca family.

They wanted to thank each and every one of their aunts. With each of them they had a special bond. Their mom had made sure that they had spent time with each of their aunts. And in some cases it hadn't been succesful.

From their aunt Lilly they had learned to be invisible. And she had teached the triplets the basics of martial arts. Thank God none of their moms knew that.

Aunt Fat Amy had learned them to follow their hearts and be spontaneous. And that not all of their decisions had been right. Which had let them to the lesson of solving things very creatively.

Their aunt Cynthia Rose had learned them how to gamble and to place bets. Which had cost the triplets a lot of money as they had lost quite a few bets from their aunt.

What they had learned from their aunt Flo they still weren't sure off. Most of the time they were glad they didn't live in Guatemala.

Although they didn't see their aunts Jessica and Ashley a lot, from them they learned that it was okay to not always be the center of attention. But most of all they learned to observe from them. Their aunts always were eerily correct in the predictions they did about the Bella's.

Their aunt Emily was just like the big sister they had never had. Always taking them to places. And always comforting them when they needed it.

And of course their aunts Bree and Stacie. They spent a lot of time at their aunts. Bree teached them to be responsible people. And their aunt Stacie teached them how to dress for every occasion. And she teached them cool science things.

But what they learned most from them and their moms was the true meaning of friendship. They learned that no matter what you'll always be there for each other. That true friendship is like a family.

So now they wanted to thank their aunts and their moms for everything they had teached them before they go to college. And with the help of their aunts Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose they had done it. They had managed to rent a little castle that was big enough to house them all. This was going to be a very Bella Christmas.

The triplets had never celebrated a Christmas together with all their aunts together in a rented house. It was something they had dreamed of after hearing their college Christmas stories so that's why they had planned it.

They had started with a mystery invitation early this year to make sure everyone would be there. And to the triplets surprise everyone had accepted.

And now that the time was drawing closer it was time for phase two and three. Decorating the castle and distracting the Bella's. The triplets had planned an elaborate scavenger hunt to keep their aca family distracted as they snuck off to the castle with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. They needed it to be perfect and they couldn't do that with their mums lurking and being surrounded by the Bella's 24/7. First they set up all the clues and the "prize" at the end. Then the baby Bella's had to pair the Bella's up. They decided on couples with the exception of their aunt Lilly and Emily who they paired together. They made Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy partnered and all three of them so that it wouldn't look weird. Next they sent invitations for the scavenger hunt with the first clue. When everybody was running to find the answer. That's when the baby Bella's would sneak off with Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy.


	45. Chapter 45

Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey sat down to plan the scavenger hunt. Stacie was in charge of making the riddles and puzzles. Aubrey was in charge of making the clue cards and Chloe was arranging a meet up point for them and their aunts. They had locked their door and played music so their moms couldn't hear them. It was all going to plan. Cynthia Rose had all the decorations in her car already and Fat Amy was preparing to hype everyone up for the scavenger hunt.

Once the girls were done they called Cynthia Rose to help them set up the scavenger hunt. 

"You girls ready?" Cynthia Rose asked her nieces.

The girls nodded. They set off and prepared the scavenger hunt. Making sure they were placed correctly and secured well. When they got home they found all the Bellas had congregated at their house with their scavenger hunt invites. The girls acted like they didn't know a thing, the group discussed it at length, Chloe nodded at her aunt Fat Amy. It was time. Fat Amy did what she did best, using her confidence and energy she convinced the Bellas to do the hunt. Then Cynthia Rose came in.

"Hey guys, you know this envelope was outside, right?" She asked, acting confused.

Beca grabbed it off her and opened it. She read aloud the first clue. The baby Bellas watched the clogs work in their aunties faces, trying not to laugh, Stacie shouted the location and ran to the door with her sisters. All the Bellas pushed and shoved through the door, running to their cars, they even went in their assigned pairs. The girls left last and nodded to Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. They scheduled to meet up in 15 minutes outside the mall while everyone else would be racing towards the second clue.

When they were sure no one saw them, the five of them drove to the castle. They needed the time it took the rest to finish the scavenger hunt.

When they arrived at the castle their uncles Benji, Donald and Bumper were there already with a big ass Christmas tree. Even Midnight had showed up when Stacie had asked her for help.

The nine of them worked systematic to get everything done. Bumper and Donald put up the decorations while the triplets were decorating the tree. Fat Amy hung all the socks on the fireplace. In the meantime Cynthia Rose and Midnight made all the beds and put names on each door of the bedrooms. Benji made the preparations for dinner as he figured everyone would be hungry after a day of hunting for clues.

They were nearly done but the triplets and their aunts had to go back before the rest of the Bellas would notice that they didn't participate in the scavenger hunt. Midnight and their uncles would finish everything.

After their uncles were done they would pick up their children and return back to the castle to wait for them to arrive.

Just in time they were back with the rest of the Bellas. They had been so busy with figuring out the clues that they hadn't noticed that the five of them hadn't been around.

It was Emily who figured out the last clue. The pairs raced to their cars to be the first one to arrive at the last location.

When they arrived at the castle, they were surprised to see Benji, Donald and Bumper there waiting for them.

"Did you three organise this scavenger hunt?" Beca asked them confused.

"No we didn't. We were just asked to be here and give you your last clue" Donald said.

When they were all inside they were handed the last clue. It was the most difficult one and the Bellas needed quite some time to find the answer.

Flo was the one to find the answer. With a huge grin on her face she looked at her three nieces.

"It was you who set this whole thing up!" she shouted suddenly.

The triplets nodded.

"We heard so many stories about your time at Barden" Stacie started.

"And we never had a Christmas before with all of you. And this will be the last Christmas before we go to college" Aubrey continued.

"And we are so grateful to have you all in our lives now, that we wanted to thank you" Chile finished.

Everyone was moved by the triplets words. Suddenly things fell into place for Beca. Her daughters sneaky behaviour. All the times they had locked themselves up in one of their rooms.

"Wait a minute" Beca said.

"How did you paid for this? I know what your allowance is. And even with your jobs, you could never afford this. You didn't do anything stupid?" she wanted to know.

"Of course not! We're not crazy. Let's just say we got some help from certain people who shall remain nameless" Aubrey said to her mother.

Without their mother noticing her two other daughters gave their aunt Fat Amy a sign for distraction.

"Come one Pitches! Let's get this Pitchmas started" she screamed.

Before they could start partying Emily noticed some smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Uhm why us there smoke coming from the kitchen?" she asked.

Her husband turned red and jumped up.

"I forgot I was cooking rice" he yelled from the kitchen.

Luckily it wasn't that bad. After cleaning up the burnt rice they were ready to party.

When everybody was dancing and laughing the triplets looked at each other.

"Mission accomplished" they said as they high fived each other.


	46. Chapter 46

Soon they started the slightly burned dinner. Benji had tried to make dinner but cooking wasn't definitely one of his skills.

They were all surprised to see him using his sword to cut the meat. Somehow nobody asked questions about it. They all had learned long time ago to not asking anything when they saw something questionable, they just went with it.

After today's scavenger hunt they were all hungry. Some of the food tasted a little weird but most of it was surprisingly delicious.

After Lilly and Fat Amy had put their kids to bed the rest of them sat together at the huge fireplace.

"This reminds me of the last day at Bree's resort during our senior year" Flo said suddenly.

The rest of the Bellas agreed as their memories went back to their senior year.

"Since we are all here, maybe it's time to confess any secrets" Legacy said.

"No, we don't want to have a repeat of that" Beca groaned.

"Shut up Hobbit! It'll be good. Besides your daughters need to learn what it means to be a Bella. Next year they're going to be Bellas themselves" Bree said.

Apparently Beca had no say in this matter as everyone agreed with Bree and Legacy.

"I know everyone expect us to go to Barden next year. But I really want to go to Harvard and become a lawyer like aunt Bree" Aubrey confessed.

They all looked shocked. Even her sisters hadn't known her desire to go to Harvard. Everyone had expected that the triplets would go to Barden together.

"If that's what you really want we will support you" Beca said proudly.

The rest of them agreed with her.

"Thank you so much. I was scared to tell you because I thought you would be disappointed if I didn't follow in your footsteps. Your support means the world to me" Aubrey said nearly in tears.

"Of course we support you sweetie. We all want you to be happy" Chloe said to her stepdaughter.

"We're going to miss you. But if this is what you really want, we support you" her sisters said.

"I've got something to confess too. After trying for sixteen years I finally became an American citizen" Flo said.

"What! That's amazing. Congratulations" they all said.

"I don't have anything to confess. But I want to use this opportunity to tell you all how grateful I am for being here together" Fat Amy said.

As usual Lilly whispered something nobody understood. Something about her sister and knives. It was probably for the best that they didn't know what she had said exactly.

"Jess and I decided to sell our shop and open a music school to teach children how to sing" Ashley said.

"I think that's and aca amazing idea" Chloe said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I will send my boys to your school when you're open" Fat Amy said.

"We have something to confess too. Since you three will going to college next year, Chlo and I are in the process to adopt a child. Possibly a set of older siblings" Beca said.

"OMG! WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO BE BIG SISTERS!" the triplets screamed in unison.

The went over to their moms and gave them a bone crushing hug.

"You guys, I have something to tell you. Last week I signed a contract with one of the biggest music labels. I can write and perform my own songs" Legacy said shyly.

"Em, that's amazing" the older redhead said.

"Legacy I'm so proud of you" Beca said.

"It seems like our firs aca child has grown up" Beca said fondly to her wife.

"You know your not her moms right?" Stacie asked her moms.

"Stacie Ann Mitchell! Legacy will always be our first aca child" Beca said with rolling eyes.

"What about you two? You've been awfully quiet" Beca said suddenly looking at Bree and Stacie.

"Nope we don't have anything to confess" the older brunette answered.

When nobody else had anything to confess, they just sat comfortably together. Talking about their college years. And what life had brought them.

How surprised they were that after all those years they had managed to stay together as friends. With of course the exception of Beca who had managed to disappear for sixteen years.

"Has anybody ever heard of Denise again?" Beca asked suddenly.

She had never been particularly close with the girl, but she had been a Bella for a year.

"No after that fight she left" Cynthia Rose said.

"Denise wherever you are, this one is for you. Cheers!" Beca said as she raises her beer bottle and took a sip.

"Cheers!" the rest of them said and followed her example before taking a sip from their drinks.

"You know guys, I'm so glad my daughters saw Chloe that fatefull day. It's just like it was fate that I named my daughters after the three strongest women I know. But it a sick twist of fate that I came back in your lives. I love you awesome nerds" Beca said.

"We love you too" the rest of the Bellas and the three Treblemakers said.

After some comfortable silence but perfectly content with what they had, they went to bed. Today had been a long day for all of them.


End file.
